Remembering my master
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: sequel to master and his dog
1. Chapter 1

**i would highly suggest re reading this whole story from the beginning due to the fact that ive changed somethings. TatsuyaAngel17 thank you for the comment and read whenever you are able to its greatly appreciated and kidzion thank you for the comment im glad you like the story i hope you like the revised version better :D As always reviews are loved!**

Levi  
Flashback 2 weeks ago  
I was waiting on the couch for Isabel and Farlan to get home, they were late by an hour. I made tea to avoid fidgeting, its taking everything in me not to storm out and find them but they'd only get angry and say I'm being too over protective again. But being who I am, I have more than enough valid reasons to be worried about them. Fuck this I don't care anymore I'm going to go after them. I grab my leather jacket and tug on my shoes ready to head out the door when my cell phone vibrates in my pocket. I quickly snatch it and watch as a video appears from a restricted number.

I press play and feel the air being ripped from my lungs, Farlan and Isabel are in a dark room tied to metal chairs. "Hello Lance Corporal Rivaille Ackerman, We are the Titans and we have quite the surprise for you. You see you have been killing off many of our kind and its really starting to piss us off, so you can imagine how ecstatic we were when we found these two beautiful creatures wandering about without you." I blink staring at the screen as Grisha Jaeger smirks at the camera before turning it towards my siblings. They look at the camera with fierce determined glare, I watch as their throats are slit before my eyes. That wasn't enough for them, they kept cutting until their heads fell to the floor.

I let out a strangled gasp as I sink to my knees against the door. It's not real it can't be! they aren't dead, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have let them go. I lifted my phone barely looking at it as I dialed Hanji's number. "HEY SHORT STACK, WHAT'S UP!?" Her loud voice travels through the phone making me wince.

"H-Hanji, I-Isabel and F-Farlan, they…I…Help…me…" I whispered as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"DON'T WORRY BOSS IM ON MY WAY!" she cries as the line goes dead and I just lie there staring at the floor trying not to think about what I just saw. After a while Hanji is in my house gently shaking me trying to understand what happened, I hand her my phone letting her watch the video. She covers her mouth as tears roll down her cheeks, she lifts me off the floor leading me to my couch.

"Find them, help me destroy them." I begged catching Hanji's wrist as I try to make her understand how I feel.

"We will kill them all. I promise you Levi, they won't get away with this." I nodded as she took my leather jacket and my shoes and led me to my room to sleep.

Present  
I sat in my chair with one leg crossed over the other my eyes scanning the sunset outside before me as I take a drag from my cigarette tasting the menthol on my tongue making it feel dry.

"Sir! We received another video from the Titans. Isabel and Farlan have been confirmed as dead, their bodies were found by local police this morning." I lean my head on the back of my chair taking another deeper drag before slowly exhaling the smoke.

"Get out!" I hissed hearing the shuffling of their steps as they ran to do as I asked.

"Levi…" Hanji murmurs as she comes to stand next to me.

"What is it Hanji?" I question tapping my cigarette on the ash tray on my desk.

"We found out where the Titans who murdered Isa and Farlan are hiding." I take a deep breath standing up from my chair and smashing my cigarette in the ash tray as I grab my leather jacket from the back of my chair and raise take a deep breath before looking at Hanji.

"Take me to them, bring all of your tools. I want them to suffer, the worst things we can think of. I want to put them through it Hanji." I whisper closing my eyes trying not to picture Isabel and Farlan's bodies missing their heads. She grins like a manic causing a small smile to sprout on my lips. I watch as she loads our tools into the trunk of our car and gets in the driver's seat while I get in the passenger. Hanji speeds through the streets of stohess and I sit and watch the world pass me by. After about thirty minutes we parked in someone's driveway making me raise an eyebrow at Hanji who only grinned.

We stepped out of the car and I walked up to the door, I leaned against the house as Hanji pounded on the door. "Who could it possibly be at this hour!" A voice hissed from inside the house before it angrily threw the door open revealing a pissed off Grisha Jaeger. I let my eyes scan him noticing his knuckles are torn and bloody.

"h-how did you find this place?" he stutters the blood draining from his face. He shook his head about to slam the door in our faces. I tsked at him my hand catching the door before it could slam in my face.

"Now, now Grisha. You should know that blood is paid with blood. You killed my family, now you will watch as I take your life before your very eyes." I say as Hanji cheers jumping up and down behind me as I push the door open. Grisha stumbles back away from the door, I nod my head to Hanji who tackles Grisha. I feel myself grin as she knocks him unconscious putting handcuffs on him and dragging him outside to the car.

Just as I'm about to go back to the car I hear a small whimper coming from behind me, I turn walking in the house listening as the whimpers get louder. I'm met with a small trembling body huddled into a corner, I step closer kneeling next to it watching the little boy flinch and whimper louder.

"I'm not that beast you call a father." I whisper watching as the boy lowered his arms from his head to look up at me.

"It wouldn't be the first time that he allows his friends to hurt me." The boy mumbles softly and suddenly my anger is raising higher and higher. That disgusting fucking monster hurts his own son, he hurt Isabel and Farlan and now we will make him pay. The beautiful little boy sits up and finally deems that I'm not a threat, he looks at me almost as if he's analyzing me and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't doing the same. I look at his messy mop of chocolate hair framing his beautifully tanned skin before meeting those gorgeous sea foam orbs. My mouth feels so dry as I look into those eyes, I feel a flurry emotions as the boy crawls over to me and settles onto my lap.

From the looks of it he's about six or seven years old, he's bruised and battered but he still has a fire of determination in his eyes. "I'm Eren, thank you for saving me." He whispers placing a small hand on my cheek almost as if it's his way of thanking me. I feel my heart break feeling how cold his hand feels, he's obviously malnourished. I lock eyes with his large innocent ones as I place my hand over his cold hand, I want to keep him and take care of him. It's a contradiction since I hate kids but I don't hate this child I want to help him because he too is a victim of Grisha Jaeger.

"I'm Levi." I answer offering him my hand to shake, he looks up at me and his face twitches into a large smile as he wraps his whole hand around one of my fingers.

"it's nice to meet you Mr. Levi. " I smile ruffling his hair this little brat is surprisingly well mannered.

"Call me Levi, do you want to come with me, Do you want to live with me Eren?" I question softly loving how the name sounds so normal on my tongue. I stare at him hoping the little boy will come with me willingly. I'm so intrigued by those gorgeous green eyes, that nothing else matters but keeping the child by my side.

"y-yes sir." he rasps shivering slightly, I take off my leather jacket placing it around his slender shoulders before lifting him up into my arms and walking outside to Hanji.

"Is that Grisha's boy?" Hanji questioned sternly as she eyed the boy who clung to my neck hiding his face. "Yes, I'm going to keep him." Her eyes widened and it looked like they would fall out of her head at any second.

"boss…? are you… are you sure?" I simply nodded going to the back seat of the car to buckle Eren in.

"Levi? Will you stay back here with me?" He asks softly playing with the hem of his bloody shirt.

"Tch… brat, fine ill stay back here with you." Eren looked up at me his sea foam eyes glittering happily in the moonlight.

"Hanji go to the brats room and pack his things." I call out as I slide in next to the small child who immediately lays his head on my lap. My hands hover over his head for a moment before I settle with lay my hand over his midsection while my other hand cards through his beautiful chocolate hair. Despite being a bit bloody from the beating he took, his hair is still surprisingly soft and pleasing to the touch. I watched as he slowly fell into rhythmic breaths finally falling asleep from exhaustion.

"boss were ready." Hanji says getting in the driver's seat of the car.

"Let's go home now, when we get there tie Grisha up. He is a problem for tomorrow, Eren and I need some rest." I say as she nods pulling out of the driveway. I stare out the window until I feel a little hand close around my finger clinging to it tightly I lean down placing a gentle kiss on the boys chocolate hair. I pulled my leather jacket over his small body covering tucking it around him to keep him warm. I looked up meeting Hanji's russet eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Levi, are you sure you want to do this? I thought you hated kids." I nodded agreeing with both statements.

"I do but this child is different, I want to take care of him. There's something about those large innocent eyes, I can't walk away from him Hanji." I whisper as the car comes to a halt and the little boy groaned softly finally waking from his short nap.

"Eren, were here come on." I murmur unbuckling his seat belt. I watch him slide to the edge of the seat and reach out for me staring at me with those wide sea foam eyes.

"Tch" I click my tongue before reaching down to lift the child into my arms holding him tightly to my side.

"Hanji over there is going to clean up your wounds then were going to get some rest." the beautiful boy nods his head gripping my clothes tightly as we walk inside. Petra, Oluo, Erd, Gunther, Mike and Erwin were all standing in front of the door bowing slightly as I entered. I could hear gasps from around the room as they laid eyes on Eren who cowered into my hiding beneath my leather jacket.

"Grisha is in the trunk, get him set up in the interrogation room. Hanji lets go." I say making everyone scatter as Hanji and I walk to the infirmary inside the castle. The room was renovated a few years after I took over the Survey corps fighting off another gang that called themselves the titans. They were mentally unstable human beings that allowed a crack doctor to experiment on them allowing their personalities to snap. They become violent and blood thirsty, it takes a lot just to bring them down, but my group has done an amazing job so far.

The infirmary was completely sterile and spotless, I set Eren down on a plush bed stepping away from him so Hanji could get to work. I bit my lip staring at him now that I could finally see him in the light, he was beyond beautiful his looks are almost inhuman. "Hey there darling, what's your name? I'm Hanji and this is Moblit my assistant." She says looking up at the quiet man who only gave a smile. Eren's eyes trailed to me silently questioning if it was okay to tell Hanji. I nodded once making Eren smile up at the woman whose eyes trailed to me, noticing that he had asked for permission to speak.

"I'm Eren." He whispered shrugging off my leather jacket but keeping his small hand tangled in it almost as if he was using it for comfort.

"Could you take your clothes off so I can see the damage?" She questions and Eren blinks up at here before looking down at himself.

"It's not necessary." The boy insists, I place a gentle hand on his shoulder nodding for him to do what she asked.

"I'll be right here, please do as she says." I whisper crouching so I'm eye level with Eren. Eren sighs nodding as I stand turning around, Hanji mutters a quick thanks before I hear the fabric of Eren's shirt hitting the bed next to him with a small thump. After a few moments of checking Hanji stands.

"Levi."She murmurs grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the side making me narrow my eyes at her, she knows I hate physical contact with everyone.

"He's healed completely not a scratch on him." She whispers both of our eyes trailing back to the boy who is clutching my jacket as Moblit cleans the blood off of his face. My mouth went dry.

"He turned his own son into a titan." I confirmed as the green eyed titan met my gaze.

"Eren, are you ready to go, you need a bath?" He nods hopping off the bed clutching my jacket to his chest as he scampers over to me reaching up for me again. I sigh shaking my head as I pick him up again and head off towards my room. I set him down and glare at him harshly making his body go rigid.

"you do not make a mess in here, it stays spotless, if I find a mess ill make you clean it with your toothbrush." I say plucking the bag with his things off of the floor near the door.

"Yes sir!" the boy said saluting me in the same way the members of the survey corps salute each other.

"Eren where did you learn how to do that?" The boy looks down at his stance and blinks up at me.

"I-I don't know, it just felt right." he confides as he lowers his little hands to his sides. I shake my head deciding not to dwell on it, he probably saw one of the others doing it.

"The bathroom is through that door to the right. Take a shower so we can get some rest." I say rifling through his clothing coming across a pair of dark green pajamas with strange human like creatures on it. I also grab his tooth brush and hand him the clothing.

"Go on I'm going to take a bath." I say as I grab my own clothes and walk to the adjourning door inside the bathroom where my bathtub lies. I close the door and run the water so its scalding before sliding into the tub and washing the grim off of my body. I lay there for a few moments before I hear a small knock on the door.

"Yes?" I call out running the shampoo through my hair.

"Levi can I come in?" Eren's young voice calls out strongly through the door.

"Fine." I say listening as the door clicks open revealing a beautiful little boy in green pajamas. He looks a lot cuter when he's not covered in blood.

"Can…can I sit in here, I don't want to be alone." he mumbles his eyes glued to the floor.

"Yeah." I respond as I continue washing my hair and scrubbing my body down with my lavender scented shampoo.

"Eren, your father? Did he hurt you often?" I question my eyes trailing to the brunette who had sat down on the toilet in the room.

"Yes, Ever since mom died when I was about three or four. Dad lost his mind and started hurting me and allowed his friends to come over and do the same. He never helped me only laughed with a sickening grin on his face as he watched it happen. No one ever found out because I heal so damn quickly." I chuckled as he cursed quietly.

"Aren't you a little young to be cursing brat?" I question making him look up at me with a faraway look in those beautiful sea foam eyes.

"You ever feel like mentally your older than what you look like on the outside?" he asks as he stares at me seriously.

"Actually all the time, sometimes I feel like I belong to a different era itself." Eren runs up to the tub making me narrow my eyes at him curiously as he takes my hand in his.

"You feel it too?" He whispers making me nod as he clings to my arm like it's a lifeline.

"I have such awful nightmares every night, they are so vivid it scares me." I sigh pulling my arm from his grip and quickly getting dressed.

"i'll be here to fight off your nightmares from here on out." I say lifting up and carrying him back to the bedroom.

"Say…Eren?" I hesitate before tucking him into the blankets and laying my hand over his stomach gently patting it.

"Would you care if I murdered your father?" I questioned making the boy look up at me curiously.

"That man stopped being my father the day he laid a hand on me… do what you want with him." Eren murmurs his eyes drooping a bit as he curls into me searching for warmth he never had. I let him because I needed to feel the warmth just as much as he did.

"Goodnight Eren." I whisper kissing his forehead.

"Night Levi." he mumbles as we both close our eyes curling into each other as we fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi  
When I woke up I tried sitting up only to be held down by a weight on my chest. I blinked my blurry eyes open as I look at my chest seeing my beautiful little Eren curled up to me his face buried in my neck. His shallow breaths on my neck made me shiver before I slid him off of me and laid him on a pillow. He curled into it with a whimper, I gently patted his hair before dressing in my usual attire, being a black suit.

"Eren….Eren" I whispered as I gently shook the boy. He flinched flying away from my grip as he curled in the corner whimpering again.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to break it I swear daddy I'm sorry!" he cried and my heart sank, I crawled onto the bed with the little boy sitting in front of him.

"Eren. you're safe, come here baby." His little head shoots up scanning over me before he's in my arms clinging to my waist tightly.

"Levi!" He cries and id gently pet his hair until he calms himself down.

"You have to stay here, while I go take care of Grisha darling. Will you be a good boy and wait here until I finish?" he shakes his into my stomach making me sigh and place a hand on his head.

"C-can I go too, I need to know he's gone for good…." The little green eyed angel whispered as he looked up at me.

"Are you sure? He killed two of the closest people to me. it's going to be messy and bloody." He looks up at me with cold determined eyes.

"Any death is too good for that bastard." I place a kiss on his forehead.

"Language, get dressed and you can come with." Eren muttered a quiet apology before running to the place where I left his bag, he frowned and opened up my drawers pulling out one of my black v-neck sleep shirts and some of my boxers. I blink at him as he neatly rearranges everything before closing the drawer once more and slipping into his new clothes.

"Tch brat who said you could use my clothes?" He grinned at me as he wore my shirt around like a dress that ran right above his knees with my boxers underneath.

"Ah lets go you spoiled little brat." I mumble quietly as I turn to the door about to open it when I feel a tugging on my slacks. I sigh turning back to Eren who has his arms outstretched to me, I groan lifting him into my arms allowing him to cling to my side.

"You are a spoiled little thing aren't you?" I ask the little green eyed titan making him flash me a breathtaking smile that leaves me reeling.

"Only with you Levi, you are the first person to carry me since my mother." He whispers as he nuzzles his cheek into my neck.

"You'll have everything you want and wish for with me Eren, all you need but do is ask." I say pressing my cheek against his.

"Thank you Levi." He whispers kissing my cheek before allowing me to head out with him in my arms. We walk through the hallway headed for the interrogation room before I was stopped by someone standing in my way, I let out a harsh sigh glaring at Petra as she smirked her hands on her hips as she eyed Eren.

"Who are you sweetie, I'm Petra Ral." She says leaning a bit too close to my sea foam eyed angel. She flutters her eye lashes and Eren narrows his eyes at her. "I'm Eren." He says in a childish voice that sounds suspiciously like he's pouting. "Petra we are busy, if you would move aside that would be great." I huff making the girl frown as she visibly bites her cheek.

"But Leeevi, I wanted to know when you would be coming back to my room?" She says leaning close to my ear making her over bearing perfume flaring in my nostrils. I wrinkle my nose and Eren glares at her about to push her away from me.

"Later tonight now move, I have business to attend to." I hiss making the girl smirk triumphantly as she steps aside.

"Fuck a girl once and she thinks she owns you." I mumble under my breath. I manage to get a few steps away from Petra before I feel Eren struggle in my arms making me sigh as I set him down on the floor.

"what's wrong I thought you wanted to be carried?" He just shakes his head without saying a word and waits for me to continue before trailing behind me. I frown not being able to carry him and I find myself glancing down at the young boy to see his bangs are covering his eyes and his little arms are crossed over his petite chest.

"Eren" I sigh softly stopping in front of the young boy.

"Come here please and tell me what's wrong baby please?" I say crouching down and placing my hand over his cheek raising it until he's looking me dead in the eyes.

"Are you actually going to go to her tonight?" I blinked at the child in front of me at his open display of jealousy.

"Why do you not want me to?" I questioned softly making him place a hand over mine.

"You deserve someone better than that filthy who- Mph" I covered his mouth with my hand shaking my head.

"Language Eren." I try to sound reprimanding but I can't help the small smile on my lips as I wrap my arms around him carrying him once again.

"If you want me to stay with you tonight I will. I told you Eren, anything you want all you need but do is request it of me, my spoiled little brat." He smiled at me hugging me tightly.

"Don't go to her ever again." He asks seriously holding out his pinky so I can promise him. I interlock my pinky with his grinning down at him. Being around the little brat felt almost normal, we fit into caring for each other instantly and I couldn't help the tightening it caused in my chest. He is mine, My little Eren, my beautiful child.

"Anything for you brat." I say placing a kiss on his forehead as we make it to the interrogation room where Grisha was already tied to the chair with Hanji looming over him.

"Ah boss you made it!" Hanji grinned until she caught sight of Eren who was clinging dutifully to my side.

"Boss I don't think-" I hold my hand up to stop Hanji's words as I set Eren down.

"He wants to be here, I won't deny him of that since he too is a victim of Grisha Jaeger." she nods in understanding before looking back at Grisha whose eyes are wide and trained on the boy clinging to my leg. I step forward pulling off my suit jacket feeling Eren tugging on it as he pulls it around his shoulders. I fold up my sleeves and unbutton the top button on my shirt before I decide to begin.

"Keep it clean brat and make sure you stay out of the way of the blood, I don't want to give you a bath after this, though I certainly will need one." I step closer to Grisha make his eyes widen in fear. Hanji had already taken the liberty of stripping him until all he wore was his boxers. I smirk as I walk towards the small table of tools that Hanji set up for me. I see various scalpels, knives, and various tools that would allow me to dissect Grisha. I lift the scalpel looking at the monster once more before I cut into his shoulder. I listened to his muffled screams, he tried crying around the gag in his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When we finish I'm completely drenched in that disgusting mans blood, I look over at Eren who has his eyes glued to the floor where a small stream of blood is drifting towards him.

"Eren baby, don't touch the blood." His head snaps up before he scampers away from the crimson puddle that almost touched his toes.

"Burn my clothes and him Hanji." I say looking at the various pieces of Grisha's body scattered around the room.

"WILL DO BOSS!" She cries out happily. I strip off my clothes right there pulling a towel around my waist as I head back to my room Eren trailing behind me as we head back to my room.

"Eren wait here." I say as I get into the shower turning the water on as warm as it will go. I look down seeing streams of red flowing from my body down the drain. I scrubbed myself with my soap as much as I could. I was seriously debating on whether I should take a bleach bath, I sighed getting out of the shower hearing voices coming from my room. I dressed quickly following them to see Eren huddled on the bed his eyes glued to the TV. I followed his sea foam eyes to see that it was the news playing and pictures of Eren and Grisha were being flashed on the screen saying both had most likely been kidnapped.

"baby turn that off. Let's go get some food in that little stomach of yours." Eren nods turning the TV off and sliding to the edge of the bed for me to pick him up. I sighed crouching down so he could sit on my shoulders. He slid his legs over my shoulders and I held his small hands in mine as I stood up making sure Eren didn't slip off of me. All I heard was a delighted squeal as Eren and I walked to the dining hall within our headquarters. Everyone was talking and laughing and all of that ceased as I entered with Eren. I lifted him up off of my shoulders setting him in a chair as everyone stared with wide eyes.

"G-good afternoon Lance Corporal, how are you?" Erd questioned but his eyes were trained on my angel.

"Fine, Everyone this is Eren, he is going to be staying with me from here on out. You will treat him with respect, if you hurt him I will kill you the same way I did his father." I say seriously as Eren sits up straighter in his chair lifting his hand to wave at everyone.

"Welcome Eren." The words chorused from around the room making Eren's tense body relax in his chair.

"Hello" He mumbled shyly.

"Why doesn't everyone introduce themselves while I go get my little brat some food." Everyone nodded as I stood walking to the kitchen grabbing two plates and filling them with pizza while Moblit came up behind me getting me two cups of soda and following me out to the dining room where I set a plate in front of Eren and Moblit set down our drinks.

"Thank you." I muttered as I sat myself next to Eren who slipped out of his chair and on to my lap. I sighed ruffling his hear before grabbing a napkin to pat the grease off of my pizza. Eren was about to take a bite when he caught sight of what I was doing.

"Levi mine too!" he begged offering me his pizza. I chuckle quietly as I do the same to the brats pizza before allowing him to eat it. Everyone around us broke out with simultaneous awe's making me roll my eyes at them as Eren looked down with pink cheeks.

"So tell me Eren, how old are you?" Erwin says making me look up from my pizza.

"I-I m 9 turning 10 on March 30th." I laughed pinching his cheek with my clean hand.

"And here I thought you were 7 baby." He pouted up at me making me place a kiss on his forehead making everyone around the room stare at me in shock.

"Close your mouths lest flies nest assholes." I growled making everyone's eyes snap back to their food.

"Levi, I have some paper work for you to do after this come to my room and put your child to rest." I bite my cheek nodding without saying a word, I feel Eren tense in my arms. Suddenly I'm not feeling like I have much of an appetite but I eat anyways holding Eren close to me gently rocking him in our chair.

"Levi can we go for a walk?" Eren questions after we finish dinner and I nod lifting him up in my arms. "Don't forget our work tonight Levi." Erwin called giving me a small wink that Eren didn't miss as I took my baby and headed outside.

"Don't go to him." Eren begged softly his green eyes glittering sadly. That was one command I couldn't agree to, I was second in command to Erwin meaning I do as he says.

"I'm sorry baby, this time I can't say no to him." I say as I card my hands through his soft chocolate locks.

"I see the way he looks at you…" My eyes widen as I look down at Eren I blink back the tears that are burning in my eyes.

"Eren baby, shhh it's not like that." I lie through my fucking teeth to the only thing that matters to me.

"Don't lie to me, Jesus Levi I'm not blind." he narrows his eyes at me. I whimper kneeling before my green eyed titan covering my hands with my eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby." I whisper, he places a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I'm not going to wait up for you, enjoy your time with him." Eren spat letting me go as he trailed back inside leaving me in tears on the front step of our headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren  
Levi actually left with that man, the one with the monster sized eyebrows. He left me in his room and I just sat frustrated staring at the TV. I don't want to be alone, I'm scared, that's the reason I stayed with that monster for so long. Because I hate the thought of being alone.

~you aren't alone though.~ I feel my eyes widen as I hear a voice whispering to me.

"W-who is there? Levi?" I call into the darkened room, the only light coming from the TV playing The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody.

~the mirror, go to it and look at it.~ the voice whispers again and I can't shake the thought that it sounds a lot like my own. I follow its command as I slide off of the bed scurrying over to Levis full length mirror on the far side of the room. I stare at myself in the reflection but I can see the difference, the eyes staring back at me aren't my own, they are a beautiful bright color like that of molten honey. I feel my hand move with no command from me as it reaches out to touch the glass.

~Is this what we look like?~ He questions as small tears form in his eyes.

-Yes- I respond quietly as we look into each other's eyes.

~I am your titan Eren. I am here to be your strength. I am the one who took most of the beatings from Grisha.~ I swallow hard as a shiver ran up through my spine, I had felt his presence before he was always there but this had to be the first time he's tried speaking to me.

-then… you were the reason I blacked out?- He nods as we stare into the mirror.

~I fought Grisha every step of the way, I was the reason he hurt you so much. He knew I was there inside you and those times he hurt you was to make me spring free, he didn't even care that we were his son.~ he murmurs softly as he stares at his own glowing eyes.

-so does that mean you are going to stay?- He smiles giving me a curt nod his arms wrapping around us as he leads my body back to the bed setting our blankets so they are curled around us, so we feel safe.

~close your eyes Eren, ill watch you and protect you while you sleep.~ And for some reason I trust him, I lay in Levis bed closing my eyes as I feel my eyes growing more and more tired.  
"Eren." I flinch as I sit up with wide eyes, I know that voice I need to get away quickly. I'm sitting in the living room while Grisha enters the front door. My body instantly acts upon instinct as I hide behind the couch, he places his coat and his hat on the hooks on the left side of the door.

"Oh my precious little Eren where do you think you are going? Come on my dear boy talk to me." His sick voice reaches my ears as I run from my hiding spot behind the couch down the hall way away from the living room where his voice is coming from me.

"you've been such a bad boy watching as that man skinned me alive right before your eyes. You allowed this and now you will pay for it my precious little boy." Grisha's voice is mocking as it follows me down the hall slowly towards my room where I shut the door behind me, locking it before I run towards the closet shutting myself inside. I swallow hard as he begins banging on the door.

"Eren, let me in. Eren, I only want to play let me in now, wont you precious?" He calls his voice rising into a sickeningly sweet tone as the banging comes to a stop. I take a few deep breaths hoping he will lose interest and will leave me but I know better than that. He won't ever lose interest on his fucking titan protégé.

"EREN OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!" He hisses out making me flinch inside my place in the closet as I try to bury myself under my clothes hoping he won't ever see me within this small room. It goes deathly silent and the only sound in the room is the sound of my shallow breaths and my heart hammering in my chest. I bite my thumb nervously, it's a way to keep myself from crying out as the door bursts open and Grisha's laughter reaches my ears. I know I'm trembling as I see him entering the room through a small crack in the closet. He's tearing my room apart looking for me, he throws my mattress from its place on my bed so he can look underneath it without a problem.

"Eren, you can't hide from me. you need to come and face your punishment." He calls as his eyes lock on the closet door, by this point my heart is beating erratically.

"I Found You." He whispers as he comes closer to the door making me bite down harder on my hand until I taste copper knowing it's my blood that's pouring down my chin. When he opens the door I scream as I loud as I can in fear that Grisha found me once again. He has a disgusting smile on his face and a very large knife in his hands. He picks me up his knife poised so close to my throat making me shut up immediately. I tremble at the sight of the knife so close to my skin, one wrong move on either side and he will cut skin.

"I've found you my dear. It's time to test those powers of yours don't you think?" He grins and I can smell the strong scent of whiskey on his lips as he whispers in my ear.

"I-I don't want to." I reply childishly as tears roll down my cheeks.

"Oh Eren dear, you know it's not a choice. We have to train your titan and if we can't do that you will become useless to me. and if you become useless to me do you know what's going to happen." I shake my head as much as I can without hurting myself on the knife as Grisha cackles.

"if you aren't of use to me darling I'll have to get rid of you, there's plenty of ways to do it, I just have to be careful of your healing powers but worry not. I'll find a way to kill you if you stop being useful." He says cheerfully as he takes me down to the basement again, I watch him begin with his usual routine of grabbing a syringe with a strange sickly green liquid inside of it. Just as he's about to inject me with it I hear a voice calling out to me.  
"Eren…. Eren!" I feel someone shaking my shoulders, I jump up panic curling into the blankets as I trembling as I hide underneath them. I feel arms wrap around me tightly through the blanket.

"Shhh, shhh its okay now." Levis voice cuts through the haze of my nightmare and I'm left crying into the blanket I clutch tightly in my hands. murmurs through the blanket making me tremble.

"Sing something please." I cry from under the blankets as I cover my head with my trembling hands.

"okay love, just come out of those blankets please." He whispers and I obey as he pulls me close to his chest as he buries my face in his neck rubbing circles into my back.

"Our names won't be remembered If we die like trampled flowers. I refuse to be forgotten written off as less than worthless, Scream and cry But none will hear you.

Plead and beg But none will help you. You no longer live as cattle Will you rise and join the battle? There are beings that live off of fears, And their words are like knives As they play with our lives!" Levi sings and even though it's a strange song I take comfort in the arms that hold me tightly. I feel so tired, my mind is swimming with fear and pain.

~We are here now, rest Eren. Levi will take care of us.~ his words are like a small breeze in my ear caressing my skin lulling me into my rest.

"They'll try to control you As if they own you, Will you let them steal your freedom?! Channel the anger swelling inside you! Fighting the boundary 'till you break through. Deep in your soul there's no hesitation! So make yourself the one they ALL FEAR!There is a wild fire inside you! Burning desire you can't extinguish. Your crimson arrow Rips through the twilight, This is the moment for war!" Levi finishes his song and I can't help but to blink up at him sleepily, my eyes are blurry and I know tears are running down my cheeks.

Levis face looks so guilty as he runs his thumbs over the trails of my tears making me look back down at my hands. "My little angel, my precious little Eren." I shivered at the name pulling away from Levi who stares at me with a hurt expression. After that comment his song was for nothing, I can't look at him. He saved me but I can't be near him those words just reminded me of Grisha and the way my dream felt all too real as the fear coursed through my veins.

"C-can I have my own room? I don't want to wake you with my thrashing at night." I ask meeting his gaze and his eyes don't hide the pain as he opens his mouth only to close it and open it again.

"Eren, baby why would you want to do that?" I feel my hand going to my mouth as I start nibbling on my thumb nervously.

"P-please, Levi? You promised you would give me anything I asked." I beg dropping my hand to his lap. He stares at me blankly before standing off the bed and nodding.

"okay." he says gently but his voice is cold void of all emotions. He beckons me with his finger and I grab the bag with the things Hanji brought me including Levis leather jacket as I put it over my shoulder following behind Levi as he finds me an empty room in what looks like a dungeon in the basement of the castle.

"This is the only room that isn't taken do you still want it?" I look up at him and I can tell that mentally he's begging me not to say yes but I ignore the look and nod.

"I like it, thank you Levi." I mumble and he sucks in a breath.

"I'll have the bars removed by tomorrow and ill have you help me pick some furniture out so that you can feel more at home here." He responds as he lifts me up into the bed that is already in the dungeon and tucks me in.

"If you need anything Eren just come find me, I'll take care of you." He insists as he places a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you." I whisper making him look away as he nods.

~Eren, why did you push him away? We need him to be okay." I shake my head feeling the tears gathering on the rims of my eyes.

"What he said, it was too close to my dream, I was so scared. L-Levi actually reminded me of that bastard Grisha and that scares me. Levi saved me but what if he turns out just like our father did?" I ask as I break down, I grab Levis leather jacket curling into it.

~darling he is nothing like Grisha, he saved us. He takes care of us and besides if he ever did become like Grisha I would kill him without a doubt, because you are my focus. Nothing matters more than you~ my other self whispers and I can't help but smile at the comment.

~Now forget about our father and dream of good things alright?~ I nod thanking the voice before I allow my tiredness to overtake me again.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren  
Levi told me to spend the day away from my room while some people come in to remove the bars inside it, so I walk around outside the castle grounds. Its winter and I can feel the snow crunching under my boots. I hug Levis jacket tighter as I zip it up and bury my nose inside of it.

"Eren." I turn around to see that woman from before…Petra? Walking over to me Levi following behind her. She's wearing a long beige jacket with dark brown tights and brown knee high boots. Her hair is cut to her chin and she isn't wearing as much as make up as she did the night I met her. She's also wearing a fluffy red scarf around her neck, her breaths visible as she breaths out with a small smile. Levi is dressed in all black, he's wearing a suit covered by a long trench coat, he has his hands stuffed in his pockets as he looks up at the castle in a bored manner.

"Yes Miss?" I question looking between them curiously.

"Such a well mannered boy." She squeals clapping her hands together making me use all the will power I have to not run away from her.

"We need to find you some furniture for your new room. Would you like to go shopping with us?" She questions making me shrug, while I feel Levis piercing gaze making my skin prickle but I pay it no mind. She pulls the large red fluffy scarf from around her neck wrapping it around my neck making me be able to lift my nose from Levis jacket. I blink up at her, despite the way she acts she does seem to have some motherly instincts and she happens to put them to use as she offers me her hand. I can faintly smell her perfume on it, the scent of strawberries clings to the fabric and while I prefer Levis scent I don't mind this one.

I take her hand and I'm surprised when it feels warm against my skin, together we all end up walking over to Levis car. I wait behind her as she opens up the door for me allowing me to slip inside. She leans over buckling my seatbelt tightly before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. I feel my face flush as I catch Levis steely grey eyes in the rear view mirror. I hear a quiet Tch sound before he looks at the road driving far from the castle where we are living. The drive is spent listening to Petra saying how she always wished she could have a child so she could buy them things and spoil them. Levi was annoyed but didn't say a word the whole way, while I laughed uncomfortably. When we finally made it to the furniture store, Levi ignored all protests as he lifted me against his hip carrying me inside the store.

"Shitty brat I can't let you break anything here so stay quiet and don't squirm." Levi reprimanded but his voice had the same tone as the night before, it sounded empty.

"What color do you want the furniture in your room to be?" Petra asks placing a gentle hand on my head.

"Uhhh can it be grey?" I ask looking between both of the adults who are pretending to be my parents.

"Of course dear! I'll look for wardrobes and stuff you and Eren can find the bed." Petra grins taking Levis free hand in hers tugging him to where the beds are.

"You make an adorable family." An elderly woman says as we pass her making Levi scoff and Petra beam at the woman.

"Thank you, these boys are a bit of a handful." She gushes to the old woman who laughs in return, before she runs off towards the bedroom sets. Levi grunts a curse under his breath and sighs softly walking away from them to show me the beds.

"Do you see anything you like Eren?" He asks as we eye the beds many of them are large and extravagant but I don't want that. I smile seeing a small bed without a headboard I tug on Levis jacket pointing at him.

"Tch, I'm letting you buy any bed you want and you go for the cheapest one? Humble little brat." He mumbles.

"Not a brat." I reply with a frown as he sets me down and lets me go over to inspect the bed, he crosses his arms over his chest as I go and push down on the mattress of the bed I had chosen.

"Well lay down baby, then we will know if you like it or not." He says glancing at his watch. I stare up at him for a moment before grabbing his hand tugging him towards the bed as I lay down. I pull harder on his hand making Levi sigh as he lays next to me on his back.

"What do you think?" Levi says as he turns his head to face me, I bite my lip looking back before I shake my head. Levi looks to the other side of the store while I grab a pillow as quietly as I can. I grip it in my hand before I bring it over my body smacking Levi in the face with it. He pushes the pillow off of his face blinking like he can't understand what just happened, his grey eyes sliding over to me and I only smile sweetly. But the face remains and I can't help myself as I slap my hand over my mouth to hold back my laughter at the look on his face, it's so priceless, his lips are parted slightly as he intakes a sharp breath. I can see a smile fighting the scowl that normally adorns his lips and we both look into each other's eyes before we both break out laughing.

"You little brat." Levi grins pinching my cheek slightly making me squeak before he pulls away to stand up. He pulls my hand making me stand as well. I catch sight of Petra talking to the man who works at the store as I respond to Levis comment.

"I'm not a brat Mr. old man." Levis eyes widen as he narrows his grey orbs playfully.

"I'm only twenty one you little green eyed monster." He sneers lightly before tugging me over to the nicest bed in the store.

"Still. older. than. me…old…man…." I reply emphasize each word happily making him roll his eyes as he offers me his hand.

"You cheeky little shit." I can't help but smile at that knowing he isn't trying to insult me.

"Hey…Thank you for all this." He smiles softly before kneeling in front of me.

"I'd do anything for you baby, I thought I mentioned that." I place a kiss on his forehead before looking at a better bed. We spend our time laying down on various beds and at one point I just tell Levi to choose one for me. Levi waves the man who was with Petra over as his expression changes back to its usual stoic mask.

"Hello sir what can I help you with?" He says with a fake smile making Levi glare as he points to the nicest bed in the store.

"I want this one, I need it delivered by the end of the day." The worker stares at us in shock before he quickly composes himself.

"Sir that bed plus delivery is over four thousand dollars." Levi raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't ask that I asked for the fucking bed." He glares making the man swallow hard ushering us towards the cash register.

"Baby hang on." He mumbles making sure I'm securely holding on to his neck as he pulls his wallet from his back pocket and handing the man a black card. The man's eyes almost seem to bulge out of his skull and I roll my eyes. Stupid adults.

"I also will take what Petra chose and will be expecting it with the bed." He glares menacingly making the man nod his head vigorously as he hands Levi back the black card after swiping it through his machine.

"Levi, did you pick Eren's bed?" She calls as walks back to us.

"Yes now let's go, we still need to get the brat a few more things." Levi says as he snatches his card and receipt from the man shoving it back into his wallet. He wraps his arms back around me as Petra follows us back to the car.

"So where to next?" Petra asks as she looks up at Levi with such loving eyes that it makes me feel a little sick.

"Well we need to get Eren some better blankets, clothes, toys. So the mall I suppose." He mutters driving us there, his free hand resting on the space between him and Petra. I watch as she reaches for his hand lacing her fingers through it making him sigh but he doesn't pull away. I look out the window watching the world pass me by, I vaguely remember the mall we are heading to. It's in Trost, where Mr. Hannes lives, I haven't seen him since the last time he saved me from my father. I suppress a shiver as Levi parks the car letting me slide out of the back seat as both him and Petra offer me their hands. I internally sigh and take both walking between them as Levi grabs a cart, immediately he enters a store filled with comforters meant for beds.

The place is packed with people so I cling to Petra's hand as Levi walks us to an aisle with bright brilliant colored blankets and I watch as he eyes a beautiful set of sea foam green blankets. I smile to myself, they are really close to the color of my eyes. "Have you decided what color you want Eren?" Petra questions letting my hand go as she clings to Levis side now that I'm not holding their hands.

"C-can I have that one." I say pointing to the one Levi was eying this whole time making the corner of his lip twitch up as he drops it into the cart followed by matching pillows. The blankets look like silk and kind of remind me of the bottom of Belles dress on beauty and the beast and I wonder if it's the same material as we continue walking through the store. He's randomly throwing stuff inside the cart and I stop paying attention after a while opting to people watch them instead. Before I know it I look behind me to see Petra and Levi are nowhere in sight, uh oh… I look around expecting to see them and I happen to see plenty of people but no Levi or Petra anywhere. I walk through the aisles of the store hoping to run into one of the two but nothing so I walk out of the mall heading straight for the food court sitting in one of the chairs by myself. I kicked my feet slowly my eyes scanning all the people around me until they fall upon a familiar blonde old man.

"Hannes." The name escapes my lips and he looks up his eyes locking with mine and for some reason I know this isn't good. I have to get the hell out of here, if Levi finds out he isn't going to be happy. I slip out of the chair just as Hannes eyes widen in recognition and I start walking in the direction opposite to the man. I can feel Hannes gaining on me and for looking back I run into someone's legs making me fall back on the floor.

"Ow" I groan rubbing my forehead accusingly as I look up to see Petra kneeling in front of me.

"Who the fuck are you?" She growls making Hannes step back in surprise.

"Shit! Baby are you alright?" Levi says picking me up from the ground holding me tightly as he kisses my head above my ear.

"Baby keep your head buried in my neck don't look up until I say it's okay." I nod instantly doing as he said clinging to him tightly.

"Merde!" Levi growls in French making wonder when and where he learned it from as he looks up at Hannes.

"What kind of creep are you chasing down our child like that?!" Petra hisses making people all around us look and start muttering to each other about it.

"I thought he was someone else ma'am I didn't mean anything by it." Hannes says in an embarrassed tone.

"Petra, take him to the car." Levi says passing me to Petra along with the keys.

"I'll be along shortly." Petra glares at Hannes one more time before setting me on the ground taking my hand tightly in hers as she leads me out of the store.

"Eren? Did you know that man?" Petra asks as she straps me in the back seat I give her a curt nod as she sighs softly.

"His name is Hannes he was one of our neighbors, he offered me his home when my dad would come home drunk. At least the times I could make it out of the house without getting caught by that monster." I whisper as she tucks my hair behind my ear, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead she speaks again.

"You did well not getting close to him, that would have gotten Levi wrapped up in something that wouldn't have been too good for him…or any of us for that matter. You did really great today Eren." I nod looking up as Levi opens the door sliding in the car slamming the door behind him. I blink as he offers me a what I assume is a soda, he's angry but he still offers it without a word. I take it from him looking at it to see a chocolate milkshake and I can't help but smile up at Levi. Despite almost getting caught he went out of his way to get this for me.

"I'm sorry, we were going to eat here, but that asshole ruined it. You will be okay with that until I find us another restaurant right baby?" He questions looking at me in the rear view mirror, his eyes look tired and I finally notice the black circles bruised under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Of course, thank you so much I love chocolate!" I squeal making Levi heave out a relieved breath.

"Anything specific you want to eat baby? Petra?" he asks looking between us.

"Something French!" I cry out making them both look at me like I've lost my mind before they smile at each other.

"That's a good idea it's been a long time since we have French cuisine." Petra chimes making Levi nod in agreement as he drives to a French restaurant in the area.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi  
The time I've been spending with Eren is blurring together, I've stopped going on jobs opting to just take care of Eren around the castle. Today I have a very special surprise for my angel, Eren has been showing interest in painting and drawing so I removed all the furniture from the basement while Hanji, Petra and myself painted the walls white. I also bought various different colored paints and brushes so Eren can spend as long as he needs painting his room.

I smile to myself and I know I'm going to see the way Eren's beautiful eyes light up when he lays eyes on this. Honestly that's the main reason I'm doing this, just to see him smile again, he's been distancing himself a lot from me lately. I don't understand why but I don't question it, I just want to see him be happy and I will do anything to assure he's comfortable here. I walk upstairs utterly exhausted sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Hanji to finish with her experiments on Eren.

Not something I enjoy but it's a requirement of Erwin's if Eren is to continue living with me. I yawn laying back comfortably on the couch, ill rest for a little while. Eren will wake me up when he's freed from that shitty glasses. I close my eyes falling into the comfortable silence. Before I know it I'm walking behind Hanji in a strange town I've never seen before.

"MISS HANJI!" A familiar voice screams, it sounds so much older than the voice I listen to now. I don't know how it happened but we collide together and my arms are around him tightly our lips pressing together as we hold each other. We slide to the ground and I tangle my hand in his hair as I slide my tongue into his mouth re claiming what I knew already was my own. Bright eyes pulls away from me leaning his forehead against mine and I feel so happy, I feel a strange tugging in my heart.

My lover, My life…My Eren. He looks about 18 years old as I cup his cheek and smooth his hair out of his face. I watch my own movements as he kisses away my tears while I turn to kiss his finger tips. "I love you Eren." I whisper looking up into those large innocent eyes.

"I love you Levi." he cried as he tucked his head under my chin allowing me to hold his shaking form. The way he says it sends my heart a flutter as I breath in his honey scented hair.

"Levi, Levi." Eren's calling to me but this time in the 18 year olds place is a small boy about 10 years old smiling at me as he crawls into my arms.

"Baby?" I mutter softly as someone shakes me awake.  
I open my eyes to see Eren and Hanji looking at me concerned, I sit up clutching my head feeling nauseous all of a sudden.

"Levi, you okay?" Eren questions as he sits on the couch next to me, he looks pale and I catch sight of his nose beginning to bleed a little. I pull a Kleenex from my pocket holding it under his nose making him look up at me sweetly.

"I have a surprise for your baby." I say softly ignoring his question, I'm oddly tired after that dream, I can't shake the thought of that dream away.

"You always have a surprise for me lately." He replies as he looks at me uncertainly.

"That's because I have to keep my baby happy don't I?" He smiles softly at me as I stand feeling really dizzy. I try to step forward only to fall straight into Hanji who catches me in her arms.

"Levi! Are you alright?!" I nod as she steadies me.

"Yeah just a bit nauseous, I'll be fine though, I need to show Eren his surprise." Hanji bites her lip before she's wrapping my arm around her neck as she grabs my waist.

"I'll take you just to be on the safe side, where to boss?" she questions and I sigh pointing in the direction of Eren's room. Eren's hand slides into mine as we all walk over down to the old castles dungeon. Eren blinks a few times walking around his newly white room before turning to us and tilting his head.

"I don't understand, you took my furniture? Did I do something wrong?" His voice is soft, he doesn't look into our eyes only at the ground.

"Love, I did this so you could use your room as a canvas and create the world you want within these walls." He looks around at the jars of paints around the room before he looks up at me with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Thank you, so much. I love you! Levi." He whispers happily running over to me, Hanji backs up as I crouch down and wrap my arms around him as tightly as I can.

"I love you too baby." I say placing a kiss on the crown of his head. It's the first time he's ever said he loved me or cared about me in any way and I couldn't be happier.

"you can draw and paint anything along the walls that you'd like. If you don't want to paint it, I can get someone to do it for you but I feel as though you'd be happier painting it yourself." I say sitting down as he pulls a paint brush instantly beginning to paint a picture on the right wall.

"Boss, I want to talk to you about something while Eren is working." Hanji says in a quiet voice as we sit on the floor watching my angel work.

"That boy has full control of his titan, it talked to me. he's a lot different than this Eren you see before you." I glance at her raising an eyebrow for her to continue.

"His titan has developed a form of Stockholm syndrome where you are related, he seems to become volatile if something bad is mentioned about you or if someone threatens you." I glare at her making her glance away uncomfortably.

"Who the fuck would threaten me and in front of his titan especially? Also I cant see how its considered Stockholm Syndrome he came here of his own free will. I didnt kidnap him Hanji." Her eyes are wide as she realizes that it slipped out.

"E-Erwin did, Eren lost control and ended up throwing Moblit across the room breaking his arm. Also im not saying you did, but you killed his father and hes formed an attachment to you." Hanji says as she starts biting her nails, I slap her hands to make her stop.

"I've never seen his titan, he doesn't try to talk to me nor does he ever appear to me." I say feeling a hint of sadness at the words.

"According to him Eren doesn't want you to see his titan form that's why he stays away from transforming in front of you." I swallow hard looking at Eren as he begins painting a bunch of trees that he drew on the wall.

"He doesn't want me to meet his titan." I mumble looking down at the ground.

"Eren, I'm going to go get some dinner you can come up whenever you feel like it or bring the food down here to finish up." I say making him look up from his work towards me with a smile.

"Bye Levi." He says with a wave making me feel a bit more uncomfortable as I follow Hanji out of the room. We go upstairs and I pull her towards the kitchen locking the door behind us.

"What's wrong boss?" She asks inching towards the food to eat while we talk.

"Before you and Eren woke me up, I had a strange dream. I can't explain it but I saw Eren all grown up. He was dressed in a strange uniform with a short tan jacket that had our patch on it…the wings of freedom." Her eyes widen as she takes in the information.

"Levi do you believe in past lives?" I roll my eyes at her and cross my arms over my chest.

"I mean it Levi, how else would you explain seeing Eren as an adult. I believe that when we die we are brought back around to the people we were with, in our past lives. So that would mean, Special operations squad Levi would have been in place in our past lives meaning you and Eren very well could have known each other back then. What were you two doing in your dream?" I blink at her as my face flushes, her eyes narrow at the reaction as I sigh looking up at her.

"It was like we were meeting for the first time after being separated, we were in each other's arms hugging and kissing telling each other that we love each other. It was so real Hanji when I woke up I felt like my heart was ripping to shreds because that Eren wasn't with me." I say honestly feeling her wiping under my eyes with her thumbs, I'm crying?

"It happens like that sometimes boss, the feeling of loss and attachment to someone you've never even met or seen. It comes from a past life… at least that's what I believe." I didn't want to believe what I was hearing, reincarnation.. That can't really be possible can it?

"Mr. Smith what are you doing out here?" Both of our heads whip around towards the door as Eren's voice floods through the door.

"Oh nothing just going to get dinner." Erwin's voice responds making me wonder just how long that bastards been standing there. I walk to the door unlocking it seeing Erwin turn to me with surprised eyes.

"Levi…are you crying?" I flinch wiping my eyes.

"Of course not Shitty glasses gave me some soda and it went down the wrong tube and I almost choked on it." I say instantly walking past him to Eren who catches my hand in his, his eyes narrowed on Erwin's figure as it retreats into the kitchen. He seems to do it unconsciously as his eyes make sure to follow after Erwin until he's out of sight.

"Whatever you were telling Miss Hanji in there…he heard all of it. He looked really surprised, when I caught him." Eren whispers making be sigh again.

"Thank you for letting me know. Go on and get your lunch." I say leaning against the wall as Eren lets my hand go.

"You want to come see how my room is coming along after I grab my food?" He asks a gentle smile on his face.

"Of course Eren." He seems to frown a bit at the sound of his name. It's probably because I have so many pet names for him, it didn't occur to him that I may ever call him by his name. He doesn't say a word only goes for his food, while Erwin sets his plate on the table and comes over to me.

"How are you feeling Levi, we haven't really talked in a while. I miss it." He murmurs his voice lowering seductively.

"Well you can keep missing it." I snap making those calculating blue eyes flash dangerously making me shiver under the intensity of his gaze.

"Now Levi, there's no reason to be so cold, you loved our time together just as much as I did. I need to teach you some manners wouldn't you agree?" He whispers in my ear as he pins me against the wall his large body easily covering mine.

"H-Hanji and Eren are in the k-kitchen Erwin." I swallow hard looking away as his mouth moves to my neck placing rough kisses on my cream colored skin allowing it to blossom into a dark purple color. My body reacts instantly to the touch of my old lover and I can't help but moan quietly as he turns to look at me, I can't resist those fucking eyes.

"okay, tonight I will go to your room commander~" I reply in a husky tone as he places a kiss on my lips, my arms instantly wrap around his neck tip toeing so I won't break our kiss as he leans down to wrap his arms around my waist. His tongue runs across the seam of my lips begging for entrance that I grant him instantly as our tongues mingle together lovingly.

"I love it when you call me that, corporal." he groans in my ear before nipping it. We both break away at the sound of a plate crashing to the ground, I stare at Hanji's eyes blinking at us in surprise followed by Eren's wide green eyes. It was Hanji who dropped the plate I wrinkle my nose in disgust as my hands slide away from Erwin's shoulders to his forearms.

"You better clean that shit up four eyes. I want to see that floor spotless." I growl making her mutter a few apologies as she cleans up the floor. My voice snaps Eren out of it as he walks past us to set his plate on the table before going over to help Hanji pick up the glass on the floor.

"Baby, you shouldn't be helping you could hurt yourself." I say stepping forward only to be stopped my Erwin's hand on my wrist.

"Its fine Levi, if I get cut ill heal anyways so really it's no trouble." He says dropping the glass into the waste basket before bringing Hanji a broom. After that everyone went to eating, I sat next to Erwin who kept trying to feed me from his plate making me glare at him until he chuckled and ate the food himself. I roll my eyes watching as Eren finishes his food first only to go wash his dish and come back out looking at me expectantly.

"Are you coming to see how my room is coming along Levi?" I nod excusing myself from the table as I follow Eren down the stairs to his room to see two pictures painted on opposite walls. One is a large expanse of trees taking up the whole wall followed by a man on a horse wearing a green cape with the wings of freedom on it. His back is facing us as he ushers his horse forward.

"Wow those are some big ass trees." I say as Eren laughs looking up at the wall.

"Yeah they are, I kept seeing them in my dreams so I painted them." Eren says his small fingers running over the man's cape, he looks at the man with such longing that I can't help but feel like I'm intruding on a private moment that is reserved for Eren alone.

"What about that one?" I ask looking at the one behind us that is a completely different picture than the one in front of it. It's a beach with a house with a glass ceiling painted into the side of a mountain facing out the endless ocean." Eren frowns at that one hugging himself unconsciously.

"I see it in my dreams, it was a safe haven for me… but something about it makes me hurt right here." He mumbles touching the place where his heart is as tears come to his eyes.

"I don't know why it hurts to see that place. While it hurts it makes me happy at the same time." The boy whispers and I can't help but wrap my arms around him tightly as he cries into my shoulder.

"it's okay now angel, you still have two walls and a floor to paint." I say as I place a kiss on the crown of his head.

"Where am I sleeping tonight anyways?" he asks and I feel so stupid for not even thinking of it.

"you can keep my room, I'll sleep in Erwin's room. But you better keep it spotless or ill make you clean it all by yourself brat." he sighs softly as he makes himself comfortable in my arms.

"I see." I nod pressing my cheek against his making a small giggle escape his lips.

"Levi, can we go see the ocean together one day?" He asks making both of our eyes trail back to his photo.

"Of course, I've never been to the beach and I'd love to see it with you baby." I say as his hand tightens around my fingers while he yawns. Small tears are prickling the edge of his eyes and I sigh shaking my head with a small smile on my face. I pick him up making him cling to me his arms wrapping around my shoulder falling asleep as I walk him upstairs towards my room. I pass Erwin on the way there as he raises an eyebrow his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Make room for me in your room, Eren's going to take mine until he finishes painting his." I say as my baby tightens his grip on me at the sound of his name.

"Of course Levi, just bring your clothes, I'll see you after you put Eren to bed." He says leaning forward to place a kiss against my lips making me stare at him dazed as he walks away.


	6. Chapter 6

Eren  
I was sitting in my room drawing in the new sketch book Levi had given me when I heard a loud banging sound. I ran upstairs to see Levi fighting with someone, I could see the knife glinting in the light. I had no idea what to do, I swallowed hard and screamed both stopped immediately but Levi was faster he dropped down knocking the persons feet from under them forcing them onto their back. Levi stood standing on the man's chest with one foot while the other kicked the knife from his hands.

"Oi who the fuck do you think you are? Sneaking in here like that you have some fucking balls, unfortunately for you, you are going to die tonight." I shivered at the tone in Levis voice, I've never heard it sound like that before.

"The boy doesn't belong to you. The T-titans will take him back." He coughed as Levi applied more pressure on his chest.

"Levi stop, let him go." I whispered hugging myself tightly as I stared at the helpless man on the ground. I recognized him instantly he was Thomas Wagner someone who had been very close with my father. Levis eyes narrowed as he looked up at me, his eyes were cold but I saw something else in his eyes. Blood lust, he wants nothing more than to spill this man's blood, or even mine if I get too close.

"Levi." I begged softly, he glared at me then down at the man at his feet. He started kicking Thomas and I could hear a loud crunch as he broke the man's ribs. I flinch at the sound before running over to him pulling back on his arm to make him stop. Levis hand hit my face sending me sprawling back as he continued kicking the body of Thomas until it was lying limp at his feet. I placed a shaky hand on my cheek looking up at Levi in shock and fear. He just hit me… I stared at him with wide eyes as his grey eyes returned to normal. His eyes slid over to me and he blinked a few times finally understanding what just happened.

"Eren! Baby I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear." I felt a shudder course through my body as he placed a hand on my arm. I flinched back away from the touch remembering Grisha all over again. I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes, I only placed a hand over my mouth to mute the sounds that would follow. Levis arms wrapped around me tightly holding me to him as he whispered words of comfort. But I couldn't take comfort in those words anymore, not after what I just saw and what he just did.

Being here I've diluted myself into thinking Levi isn't a monster, after what he did to my father I was completely grateful but this? I don't want to be near him like this. I look over his shoulder to see Thomas still barely alive, he gently places a hand over his jacket pocket, it's a silent message to get to it before Levi does. I push Levi away making him freeze as I crawl over to Thomas laying my head on his chest whispering quiet sorry's as I find the pocket he patted and slip his phone into my pajama pants.

"You knew him…" The voice behind me causes my blood to run cold as I look back at Levi who is standing behind me with guilt ridden features. "He was a-a friend of m-my fathers, he was always kind to me." I whisper as I push Thomas' hair out of his face. He has blood running down his chin and I just stand over him as the light in his eyes disappears signaling his death.

"Go to your room Eren, I need to dispose of him." Levi says lifting me away from the body. I tremble at the touch and I see Levis eyes turn glassy as he fights away the tears that never spill down his cheeks.

"EREN GO!" He hisses and I feel my body move on its own as I run back into my own room, I don't understand how this happened. I don't understand what's going on but I'm scared…I'm scared of Levi. I shiver pulling one of my blankets and pillows from my bed and hiding underneath it. I pull out the phone that I took from Thomas to see an unread text message from Hannes asking where he was. I couldn't stop myself as I replied to his message.

-Thomas is dead…Levi killed him…- I curled into the plush blanket as the phone in my hand vibrated quietly.

-who is this then?- I blinked back the tears in my eyes as I pressed the call button on the phone.

"Who is this!" the voice demanded and I sniffled before responding.

"I-its me Hannes…Its Eren." I whisper hearing the man's breath hitch.

"Eren, thank god! are you alright did he hurt you?" Hannes asks softly and I can't help the sob that escapes my throat.

"N-no, Thomas, he killed him. I couldn't stop him." I whimpered as Hannes shushed me quietly.

"I'm coming to get you Eren, tomorrow night, act completely natural around him… don't let him know and leave the phone hidden. I'll use the gps on it to track where you are, make sure you are outside at 11:45 pm. Can you do that?" He questions making me freeze…leaving? Is that really what I want?

"Y-yes.. I can do that." I flinch when I hear my door swing open. I hang up quickly pulling out one of the bricks in the wall slipping the phone inside, I frown feeling a notebook pages brush against my hands.

"Eren." Levis voice is quiet and I ignore the feeling and push the brick back in place. I hide in the blankets and in the pillow hoping he doesn't decide to come under here.

"Baby, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was out of hand." I scoff sliding out from under the bed, suddenly I'm filled with rage… out of hand?

"Out of hand!? You killed a man, Levi you killed him!" I screamed making Levi flinch.

"He was trying to kill me Eren, what would you have me do?" he asks making me glare at him, I can feel the partial shift happening.

"I would have rather you didn't kick the man to death right before my eyes!" He stares at me sympathetically as he places a hand on my head making me flinch again.

"He wanted to take you from me Eren, I can't allow that." He says and I look at him with wide eyes stepping back shaking my head. He did it so he could keep me… my legs couldn't hold me up anymore and I felt Levi catch me in his arms, I knew it was coming a panic attack. I haven't had one since after that night Levi reminded me of Grisha, I couldn't breathe, my breaths were coming quicker and quicker as I gripped Levis clothes, it was so much harder to breathe through my tears.

"Eren…Deep breaths. it's okay you are okay calm down love." He whispers and I try to listen I breath in through my nose exhaling through my mouth until I've calmed down. I fall forward onto him exhausted allowing him to place kisses on my head and hold me as tightly to him as he can. I barely register that he's tucking me into my bed and walking away when my eyes finally close letting me slip into a blissful sleep.

Then I see it, I see myself crying as I write in a journal. In my mind I know I have to finish it, he needs to know what happened when we find each other again. I see Miss Hanji taking me to a castle and I walk to the dungeon where it all began for us and I slip the notebook behind a brick along with two wedding bands, one is teal while the other is silver. Then it all happens so quickly, I'm in the arms of a woman who just stabbed me.

"Thank you Mikasa, I can't wait to see Levi again." I whisper to her and I see her smile brushing my hair out of my face.

"Tell that midget when you see him if he hurts you I'll hunt him down and kill him myself." I laugh then wince at the movement making her smile turn sad.

"I will Mika. I'll see you again soon." With those last words my world goes black.

I wake up to the feeling of someone's hand running through my hair gently. I unconsciously lean into the hand. I open my eyes with a small yawn to see Levi sitting next to me only to panic and slam my back into my headboard as he pulls away.

"I'm sorry." he mutters as he walks away leaving my heard racing in my chest.

Levi  
I walk in the dining hall with Hanji to see Eren laughing with another little blond boy who looks his age, next to him is a little raven haired girl with gunmetal eyes.

"Hanji, who the hell are the brats?" I ask stopping in my tracks to see Eren grinning in a way that is normally reserved for me.  
"Mikasa and Armin, Erwin brought them for Eren hoping they would help him cope to not being around us adults all the time.

"Of course he fucking did that asshole." I hissed clenching my fist. I go and grab a plate of Chinese food and sit at the table opposite to Eren and his new friends. His eyes lock with mine across the table and he swallows hard and looks back at the blonde next to him while the raven haired girl shoots me a glare.

"Guys I'm stuffed you want to go to my room and see all the toys Mr. Smith has given me?" The two other children nod vigorously before running from the table leaving me feeling empty. I bit my lip suddenly losing my appetite, I shove my food in Hanji's direction. "Boss you need to eat you've really barely been eating lately." I sighed looking at Hanji.

"What's eating you?" she murmurs placing a hand over mine on the table.

"He's scared of me Hanji, I killed someone he knew in front of him.. I slapped him when he tried to stop me. I couldn't stop, the thought of someone taking Eren from me just makes my blood boil…but sometimes I just wonder if bringing him here was a mistake." I whisper laying my head on the table.

"Levi if you hadn't taken him, he'd be put in foster care like you were. Or worse he'd be stuck with those titan assholes. Is that what you want for that adorable boy? I know I fought you on it at first but Levi but that was before I saw how amazing you were with him. Don't give up Levi, I know you can make him happy again." She says shoving my food in front of me again. I nod eating about half of it before returning it to her.

"I'm going for a walk." She mutters an okay around the food she has in her mouth making me wrinkle my nose in disgust before going to sit outside. I look up at the moon sighing as I lay back on the bench closing my eyes, Eren's mad at me because I should have been with him after he lost his father, after he lost his whole life because of me. I killed that man making Eren hate me, I understand it I hate myself too. I blink when I feel a blanket being draped over me, I see Eren sitting on the ground in front of me.

"Weren't you with your friends?" I mumble clutching the blanket tighter noticing he's wearing my leather jacket.

"They have toys to entertain themselves."I bite my lip as I feel the tears sting in my eyes again.

"Do you resent me Eren?" he doesn't look at me only shaking his head.

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared of you." I felt my heart break at that as I sat up, I covered him with the blanket he gave me about to run away.

"Levi, don't run, let's just talk about this okay? Can't we just go back to the way we used to be?" he whispers as he looks up at me with sad sea foam eyes. I nod lifting him into my arms hugging him tightly, he clings to me his head resting on my chest. Right when I'm about to take him inside I feel something sharp on the back of my head, I can't hold up mine or Eren's weight anymore. I blink a few times as I get really sleepy falling forward Eren's body trapped beneath me.

"LEVI, LEVI WAKE UP!" Eren cried frantically as I closed my eyes falling into the darkness.

"LET ME GO! LEVI!" he screams louder.

"Er…en…" When I awoke I was lying in the infirmary in the castle with the worst fucking headache I've ever had.

"Fuck…Eren…" I say as I sit up only to be grabbed by Hanji.

"Hanji, where is Eren?" I stand up only to fall back into Hanji's arms as my head spins.

"Levi you need to lay down and rest alright?" I glare up at her through blurry eyes.

"I WANT TO SEE EREN!" I yell at her making me clutch my head as a pain runs through my skull.

"He was taken."I freeze looking up at Hanji whose eyes are glued to the floor.

"What do you mean he was taken?" I grit my teeth as my hands tremble.

"Find him now!" I scream making Hanji sigh.

"The titans have him, they won't do anything to him because he is one of them. You need to relax and rest so you can get better faster and go after Eren." She says placing a hand on my shoulder as she lays me back in the stupid bed. I bury my face in my pillow as the tears come.

"I've failed you twice Eren, I'm sorry." I whisper the word and pray nothing has happened to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**i would highly suggest re reading the story it has been revised**

Eren  
"LEVI, LEVI WAKE UP!" I cry as someone takes me from Levi who is now laying on the ground unconscious.

"NO LET ME GO LEVI!" I cry again but it's no use I can't get free.

"Eren stop, it's me Hannes." I freeze looking up at the older blonde man who had taken care of me whenever my I could get away from my dad. I promise him we would meet tonight, I had almost forgotten.

"Hannes when did you get here?" I ask looking back to Levi who is lying on the floor.

"Not too long ago, you did well, I'm proud of you Eren." He says giving me a smile that normally made me feel safe. I keep my eyes on Levi as Hannes carries me away.

"goodbye Levi." I whisper looking away from Hannes who is staring at me with a strained expression.

"Eren, that one man you befriended back there was the one who killed your mother." I look up at him in shock before I shake my head over and over.

"That's not possible Levi would never hurt mom!" I cry into Hannes shoulder feeling him softly patting my head.

"He didn't know she was your mother Eren." I feel my heart break into pieces as he sets me in the car he has waiting for us.

"Eren!" a soft voice calls and we both look up to see Mikasa and Armin holding hands staring at me.

"Hannes, can they come with us? please?" I ask as the man eyes them warily before nodding and helping them into the car.

"We saw what happened to the Lance Corporal. Why are you leaving?" Mikasa who chose to sit in the middle asks me in her soft voice.

"Levi killed my mother." I whisper broken as I cover my eyes with my palms trying to hold back the tears and the pain that this new brings me. I flinch slightly as Mikasa lays my head on her lap running her fingers through my hair. I curl up to her as I cry silently, my savior wasn't a savior after all, he was a monster. The car ride is long we've long since passed the city limits but I don't question it after a while I feel a hand tugging at my own only to see Armin with a gentle smile on his face lacing his fingers through mine.

"You should rest kids, it's going to be a while before we get out of the woods with these people.

"Yes sir." Mikasa answered softly laying her head back on the seat closing her eyes while I did the same on her lap. When I wake up I look around me, We are in Sina, one of the most expensive places to live within the walls.

"Hannes what are we doing here?" I question as I look at all the luxurious buildings and cars passing us by.

"This is our new home." He gives me a smile in the rear view mirror as we pull into a large underground driveway. He parked the car allowing Mikasa, Armin and I out but the two instantly clung to me the moment we were all standing. We all walked inside it was much larger than the castle that the survey corps kept us in. The walls and high ceilings were all painted a beautiful white with black accenting it. It was filled with people who all looked very happy that we were here.

"You did it Hannes, you got him back!" A woman said running up to me, I blinked at her a few times she looked kind of like my mother but not really. Her eyes were green, her hair was black, long and shiny turning blue in the light framing her pale face.

"I am Cara Jaeger, your aunt." I didn't say a word as she hugged me. I watched her eyes trail to Mikasa and Armin who were standing behind me holding on to each other.

"And who are you two?" She asks crouching down in front of them.

"I'm Mikasa, and this is Armin. Mr. Smith brought us to the survey corps to be friends with Eren." She said looking at the adults who were staring at me in shock.

"Why would they do that for Eren?" She asks looking from me to them.

"Mr. Smith said that Eren was mad at Lance Corporal Levi and he didn't want Eren to be lonely while they were fighting." I scoffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"I see." Cara said standing to look at Hannes with a look that said we will talk about this later.

"Well lets introduce you to the other children." Cara says walking us down a long hallway into a room that looks like a class room where many other children are playing. They all stop when they catch sight of us.

"Children we have some new additions to our home, please make them feel welcome here. Eren, Mikasa and Armin go meet your new family." I sigh watching Cara walk out of the room before sitting on the floor where Mikasa and Armin sit next to me.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to meet anyone?" I ask them quietly and they shake their heads.

"We want to stay by you Eren." Armin says and I shrug looking around the room, I see a short red haired girl being brave as she walks up to us holding a cut up sandwich.

"Uh… Hi, I'm Sasha. Are you guys hungry?" I blink at her as she hands us each a square of what used to be a sandwich before keeping the last square for herself.

"T-thank you, I'm Eren, this is Mikasa and Armin." I stutter as the girl sits next to us.

"Hey!" We look up to see a small crowd of kids has gathered around us. "I'm Connie." a boy with a shaved head says as he sits next to Sasha.

"I-I'm Krista, and this is Ymir." A petite blonde with large innocent blue eyes says as a girl whose about 14 years old hugs her. The older girl has chocolate hair and tanned skin, her face covered in freckles.

"H-hello, I'm Jean and you have really pretty hair." He whispers his eyes trained on Mikasa who utters a quiet thank you. I roll my eyes making the horse faced boy glare at me, I see a small group of kids standing in the corner not even bothering to approach us. "Who are they?" I ask making their eyes trail to the group.

"That's, Annie, the tall one is Bertolt and the blonde one is Reiner. They tend to stick to themselves being as their all Ymir's age." Krista says her eyes wandering to the group.

"Is it true? you guys lived with the survey corps?" Sasha asks as she looks between us.

"Yes, Levi took good care of me." I mumble as I look at the ground.

"Really? they say he's the worst of them all. That he's blood thirsty and cruel, he's killed hundreds of titans by himself." I tilt my head confused.

"Titans?" Everyone looks at each other before they look at me.

"You are a titan, isn't that why they brought you here?" Horserace asks making be look at him like he's crazy.

"What the hell is a titan?" I ask and this time Ymir speaks up.

"It's our other selves, The black outs start when you are about 15 and around 18 you can finally learn to control it. We become the titans meant to destroy the survey corps." I look down at my hands.

"Is that why I heal so quickly?" I question making everyone's eyes pop open in shock.

"We've never heard of someone getting their powers before the black outs!" Sasha cries clinging to my arm like I'm the coolest thing she's ever laid eyes on.

"Prove it to us!" Horse face growls pulling a small knife from his pants making everyone huddle around us. I sigh taking the knife only to have Mikasa's hand clamp around my wrist to stop me.

"Eren don't." she mumbles and I shrug her off cutting the palm of my hand open only to watch as it sews itself back together the blood disappearing into the air like steam.

"That's so cool!" Connie cheers making raise an eyebrow.

"Is that a survey corps patch?" I blink looking down to see I still have Levis leather jacket it on. I nod making the children scramble to look at it.

"Where did you get it?" Jean asks eyeing it like its cursed.

"It was Levis, he gave it to me the night he saved me. I kept it ever since, I don't think he minded because he never asked for it back." I say running my hand over the sleeve of my jacket and I want to cry. I stand up walking out to find Miss Cara carefully tugging on her dress to get her attention.

"What is it dear, what can I do for you?" She says crouching down running a hand through my hair.

"Is there a place I can rest?" she nods leading me to a room where I unzip my jacket watching as the journal I found in my room falls to the ground. I don't read it…I'm not ready to. I place it in one of the drawers before crawling into bed and falling to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi  
"Let me out of here! I need to find him Hanji!" I screamed and thrashed in the hospital bed as she convinced Erwin it hold me down as she injected me with god knows what. I instantly calmed down, my body feeling too heavy for me to even move.

"You aren't going to be able to help Eren like this Levi! Your emotions are making you reckless. All you will succeed in doing is getting yourself killed and forcing Eren to stay with those monsters." Hanji hissed, I knew she was right but this is the first time I've ever felt so helpless.

"I'm sorry." I mumble closing my eyes as the shot she injected me with wears off allowing me to sit up.

"Plan this out Levi, you're good at that." She says patting me on the shoulder.

"We have one problem." I look up at Erwin who has been surprisingly quiet this whole time.

"I had Erd and Mike check out their old base. The place was destroyed only rubble lying in its wake. They had to have taken the kids somewhere else." He says making me sigh feeling helpless all over again.

"Eren must be really special if they would take him and completely disappear off of the face of the planet." Erwin claims as he leans against the wall by my bed.

"Fuck I need a smoke." I say pulling the box and liter from Erwin's hands as I walk outside to think. I light up the cigarette and take a drag, it's been a while since I smoked, I could tell Eren didn't like it, so I stopped. I haven't been out on a job in a while, maybe it'll help me get an idea of where I can find Eren. I put out the cigarette dropping it to the ground and stomping on it. I walk through the castle headed for Mikes room, he was the person in charge of giving jobs to everyone.

"Levi… it's been a while. Am I correct to assume that you've come here looking for a job?" I nod not having to say anything, he gestures for me to sit in the chair in front of him.

"The targets name is Keith Shadis, he's one of the higher ups within the Titans. It's been said that he trains the new recruits so it's possible he may know Eren. Lately he has been spotted around wall rose, kill him, and bring back the ring he's wearing. I also want you to leave our mark on the wall, they need to know we are coming after them. You will be staying in our base in Rose as well." I smirk as he shows me photos of an older bald man with wrinkles circling the black bags under his eyes. He had dark brown eyes that held a strange emptiness, they almost reminded me of my own. After showing me his picture Mike hands me a photo of the ring I am to retrieve, it's an all gold ring that has the words Garrison corps etched into it right under a small coat of arms with two roses diagonal to each other. "I'll head out right away." I say taking the file from him, stopping when he stands.

"Pack a bag you'll be there for a while." I nod my head going to my bedroom looking through my closet for my leather jacket. Huffing a bit annoyed when I realize it's not there, then the memory comes back to me, Eren was wearing it that night. I shake my head grabbing a few black and grey shirts followed by a few pairs of jeans throwing them in a suit case. I walk out heading towards Hanji's room, I open the door without knocking only to see Hanji and Moblit kissing.

"Ohhh heyyyy boss." She chuckles nervously pulling away from her assistant.

"I was just going to ask where you bought me my leather jacket, I'm heading on a mission and it seems like Eren took it when he left." I mutter looking at the ground my hands tightening on my suit case.

"You took a job? I actually had a surprise planned for the next time you went out." The red head says as she goes to her closet picking up a silver box with a teal bow, the same color as Eren's eyes. I raise an eyebrow as I pull off the bow and open the box to see a uniform inside.

"Good luck shorty, I'll see you when you get back, you need anything you have my number." I nod lifting my hand to wave at Moblit before heading out to the car they had prepared for me. I take out my phone sending a quick text to Rico, asking to meet in our usual spot tomorrow night. Before I'm on my way to rose, I drive carefully just barely under the speed limit, I'm not worried about getting pulled over. I just don't want to have to clean up the mess when I kill them. I drive for hours with my windows down and a cigarette hanging between my lips. The base here in Rose an office building with a loft at the 25th floor but you need a special badge to get inside.

I unlock the door to the already dark offices heading straight for the elevator. After a two minute ride on the elevator I unlock the door into the loft and I'm pleasantly surprised to find it empty and meticulously clean, Mike knows I hate being around anyone other than my own squad as well as my obvious hate for messes, for obvious reasons being the freaking hero worship.

Being humanities strongest the highest ranking member of the survey corps, makes everyone either fear you, or worship you. I prefer fear to be honest that way people leave me alone, I hate them all anyways. I grab my things setting them on the couch before plopping myself down on one of the arm chairs in front of the TV flipping it on to relax for a few moments. I watch some random cartoon show on the screen remembering some of my favorite memories with my brat.

flashback  
"Eren? What are you doing in here? I thought we gave you, your own room?" I say it a bit bitterly as the green eyed titan looks up at me from his spot in the middle of my bed.

"I don't like my TV yours is bigger." He calls ignoring me to watch SpongeBob playing on the TV.

"Aren't you a bit old to be watching SpongeBob?" I say biting my lip to hold in the laughter I was sure was about to escape my lips.

"No one is ever too old for SpongeBob!" he cries his arms flailing at his side his sea foam eyes dead serious.

"yeah okay brat, now move over some of us need to get some sleep. You can stay just don't make a mess and don't have the damn TV blaring." I say making the young boy nod and move to the side as I crawled back into my bed slipping under the covers falling asleep almost instantly until I'm woken up by a crying Eren who is shaking me.

"Levi, Levi" I blink a few times trying to adjust to our surrounding to see what's got Eren so scared but nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong baby? why are you crying?" I murmur as the little boy crawls into my lap crying into my chest hiding his face as he points at the TV. I look up at the screen to see SpongeBob and Patrick being dried out under a lamp to the point where they can't move. I sigh hugging the boy tighter as I kiss the crown of his head.

"You woke me up because SpongeBob and Patrick are dying?" He whimpers quietly into my chest.

"I thought they were going to get the crown, save the town, and Mr. Krabs." He cries I want to laugh at how childish he's being but I don't instead I lean up against the headboard of my bed and turn the boy so he's facing the TV again and lean him back on my chest. I know nothing bad is going to happen to SpongeBob and Patrick because Hanji forced me to go with her when the movie came out in theaters, don't ask how she convinced me I don't even know myself.

"open your eyes baby and keep watching." I say kissing his head one last time before I start running my fingers through his chocolate hair. He wraps his hands around my fingers as he stares with wide eyes and they sing the goofy goober song right before they get dried out completely.

"Levi!" Eren whines wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Hey, the movie isn't over. Now shhh and watch." He sniffles quietly watching as SpongeBob and Patrick wake up, and he jumps up cheering making me lean away so I wouldn't get hit by his flailing hands.

"They're okay! look Levi they are alive!" He cries happily and I sigh as a smile worms its way onto my lips.

"Yeah, yeah brat. Can I go to sleep now?" He nods moving from my lap so I can get settled back in my bed. I yawn quietly closing my eyes once more ready to fall asleep when I hear the TV go silent. I keep my eyes closed listening until I feel a small body burrowing under my blankets so he's lying right next to me. I smile to myself as the boy wraps my arms around him and gets ready for bed.  
Another thing I remember are Eren's birthdays  
The brat fell asleep in my room the night before his birthday making it exceptionally hard to get out bed without waking the little brat clinging to my side. But I succeeded, waking up at 9 in the morning to go to the store and quickly get all the ingredients for his birthday dinner as well as to pick up his present from Hanji. Once I managed to get all the bags in the kitchen I knocked on Hanji's door to see her swing it open with a grin. She's holding a small velvet box in her hands and I can't help but smile back at her as I take it opening it.

Inside is a necklace that can be broken into two pieces made out of the survey corps insignia, The wings are made of blue and white diamonds while the necklace and chain are made of white gold. I run my fingers over it satisfied with how it turned out.

"Thank you Hanji, I'm going to go make his cake now. keep him out of the house all day, don't let him know you know it's his birthday." I murmur closing the velvet box and stuffing it in my pocket.

"Yes boss!" She calls out saluting me fist over her heart before getting ready. I head back to the kitchen and start cooking Eren a mix of French and German dishes hoping he will enjoy them. Its 3pm by the time I finish cooking everything including his overly chocolate filled cake. I run back to my room to take a quick shower before dressing in a grey cotton v-neck shirt and black jeans slipping the velvet box in my back pocket. I left Mike in charge of the decorations so he should be done by now, I walk back to the dining hall to see a large banner saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN hanging right above the table. While the whole room was filled with balloons, we got him attack on titan cups and plates because I swear he's so attached to that show even I can't get his attention while he's watching it.

"Thanks Mike!" I say patting him on the back as I look at his amazing work, he only grins as I hear Hanji screaming from the living room at Eren who is asking where I am.

"Get everyone in here now Mike." he nods running as quickly as he can to find the others while I go deal with my angry baby.

"What's going on!?" I hiss feigning ignorance. Eren looks up at me with tears in his eyes, I sigh lifting him into my arms.

"What's wrong baby? Didn't like spending the day with Hanji?" He shakes his head sticking his tongue out at the red haired woman who snickered in response.

"Come on baby let's get some food in your stomach okay?" he nods still obviously pouting thinking I forgot his birthday. I walk him to the kitchen that has all the lights off, I make sure I'm staring at his face.

"Hanji the lights please." She flicks on the lights and Eren blinks momentarily blinded as we all scream "Surprise!" Eren look around in shock his lower lip trembling.

"Happy birthday mon chéri." I whisper kissing his cheek before I set him on the ground. Everyone sits down at the table while Hanji and I go grab his cake and the food setting it out on the table. He looks like he's about to cry from happiness as I sit next to him squeezing his hand gently before allowing him to dig into his food.

"Did you make this all by yourself Levi? It's delicious." Erwin says making Eren look at me curiously.

"You did all this?" I nod smiling down at him ruffling his already messy chocolate hair. After we all finish I bring the cake setting it in front of Eren lighting the two candles making up the number 12.

"Think of a wish then blow out the candles." I murmur getting my camera to take a picture. His eyes lock with mine for a moment before he closes his sea foam eyes and blows out the candles, my fingers automatically move to snap a succession of photos.

"What did you wish for Eren?" Petra asks as she kneels next to Eren who looks at me with a wistful expression before smiling at the woman.

"If I told you my wish wouldn't come true." Petra giggles taking a picture with him as well as everyone else, I stand there and wait until Eren looks up at me with those large innocent eyes before I walk over to him leaning close to take a picture of Eren and me. He does a peace sign and I roll my eyes flashing the camera a smile as we take the photo.

"Let me see! let me see!" he begs tugging on my shirt making me sigh as I pull up the photos I took. Before us shows Eren smiling more brightly than I've ever seen as well as my smiling face on the small digital screen.

"can you make me a copy of it Levi?" I smile nodding as I ruffle his hair.

"I'll have Hanji make us both copies." His smile softened as he ran his small fingertips over the photo.

"I bought you a present brat." I murmur pulling the box from my pocket and offering it to the boy who looks at me surprised.

"Y-you didn't have to, the party was more than enough." He murmurs eyes glued to the box.

"No it's not enough. Please accept it Eren." He opens it and I watch as his breath hitches, tears finally roll down his cheeks.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much Levi." He picks it up panicking as it breaks in half.

"Oh no, I broke it I'm sorry!" he cries looking at me horrified. I roll my eyes and place them together merging them before separating them.

"One day when your older you can give the other half to someone you really care about." He looks at me with those beautiful green eyes and I feel my chest tighten painfully.

"I don't need to wait until I'm older." He says softly as he tugs on my hair making me bow my head as he slides the necklace over my head. I blink back the tears in my own eyes as I wrap my arms around him tightly.

"Did you have a good birthday?" I ask pulling back to help him put on his side of the necklace.

"Best birthday I've ever had." I grin lifting him into my arms as I carry him back to his room.

"Wait, the night isn't over. can we watch Attack on titan tonight until we fall asleep?" I roll my eyes flicking him on the forehead.

"Sure, why not brat." He giggles as I lead him back to my room turning on his show as we get comfortable on my bed.  
I open my eyes as the sun blinds me a bit making me groan as I sit up stretching realizing I'm still back at the base. I don't even remember falling asleep, I just couldn't stop thinking of Eren. I pull my wallet out of my pocket and opened it up to that picture from Eren's birthday, I smiled sadly at it missing the brat more than ever my hand automatically going to my necklace gripping it tightly. 'I'll find you Eren I swear it' with that last thought I get up to get ready to meet Rico at Rose Tavern. I slip into the shower taking a thirty minute shower before I get out drying myself off and walking to the living room with a towel around my hips. I go back to the box that Hanji had given me, it's a long black trench coat with a dark red button up shirt with black jeans and black combat boots. Under those there is two chrome guns with the survey corps insignia on it. I smiled quickly dressing in the clothing hiding both guns in a holster under my jacket. I check my phone quickly seeing a message from Rico that says 8:00 pm. I had some time to kill before I met up with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi  
I'm sitting at the bar its 7:59 pm and no sign of Rico, I'm starting to get annoyed. Granted I always come early to scope out the place for threats, but I hate when people aren't punctual.

"You okay there boss, you look about ready to murder someone with your eyes?" I look up to see Rico standing next to me with a smile on her face as she adjusts her glasses. I sigh nodding for her to sit next to me.

"Whiskey on the rocks." I order looking back at Rico to see her playing with her short silver hair.

"Have you heard anything about a boy… Eren Jaeger?" She looks up at me a bit surprised before taking a sip of beer.

"Nothing but rumors flying around, If you're interested in those?" I nod silently asking for her to continue on.

"Well what I've been hearing is that we have the boy, but he's a fucking anomaly. They say he's controlled his titan at only 12 years old, which is virtually impossible for everyone else. Children don't start having black outs until they are at least 15 years old, which is when the development of their titan selves begins." She says pausing to look at me, hoping I'm taking all of this in.

"So basically it's like multiple personality disorder but with freakish strength and blood lust higher than the worst of all serial killers?" I ask making her shrug nodding at my description.

"That's about right, but the rumors are that this kid since he was Grisha's son, is a leader to us all. Only he can control someone in titan form by simply commanding them. Of course I doubt they've tested it because that kid could kill them all if he simply gets home sick from being with you." I grab the necklace around my neck squeezing it tightly as I look at my glass of whiskey downing it before I ask for another.

"Home Sick? From what our cameras caught Eren left willingly with that man. I doubt he would be home sick." Rico placed a hand over mine making me look up at her.

"They said he sleeps with your jacket, he still has a picture of the both of you as well that is framed next to his bed." I swallow hard missing him more than ever.

"Do you know where they are holding him?" she shakes her head sadly.

"No one's actually seen the kid since he was taken, Where ever they took him they want to make sure you don't get him back." she says with a sigh making me bite my lip angrily.

"They won't keep me from him for long, I don't care how long it takes I will have Eren back." I say slamming my fist on the table making our bartender flinch.

"Levi, they told him something that may very well change everything. From what Zackly's told me, despite missing you he thinks you…." I looked up as she stared at the table, she takes a deep breath before meeting my gaze with her grey-green eyes.

"They told him you killed his mother, Carla Jaeger. He told them that he's going to begin training to kill you." I sit back in my chair trying to process the information, I don't remember killing her and I think Rico realizes this because she sighs tucking her bangs behind her ear.

"She was a casualty of Isabel and Farlan's first expedition." I remember that now, the woman with chocolate hair to match Eren's, but her eyes were nothing like his. They were a strange honey color, we tried to save her…but the house was rigged to explode. I covered my mouth as images of that day came hurling back like a hurricane. She was trapped under the rubble her hand reaching out to me, I reached out to help her out while Isabel and Farlan tried lifting the pieces that were pinning her. She was crying begging me to stop her child from coming here, she knew what was about to happen. She knew what the titans were capable of, it wasn't long into our attempts when we heard the snarling behind us.

Her eyes widened and tears ran down her cheeks she was still holding my hand not as tightly as before though, she knew she was going to die. "You need to run, don't look back just get out of here." She whimpered and I shook my head looking back at her.

"Big bro we have to get out of here there's too many of them!" Isabel screamed.

"No I won't leave her!" I cried but she shook her head with a gentle smile on her face.

"Please, I don't want you to die as well." My throat constricted and Farlan took my moment of weakness to sweep me off my feet and carry me away from the woman who smiled at me the whole time she was devoured by titans. That was the day I saw Grisha for the first time as well, he was holding a young boy in his arms, the boy with big green eyes stared at me happily waving as Farlan passed them carrying me away.

"No, no stop them, they can't see!" I cried squirming against Farlan who simply ran faster away from the scene.

"Levi come with me." Rico says pulling me back into reality as she pulls me outside of the bar letting the cool breeze sooth me.

"I-I didn't kill her, I tried to save her. But there was too many, Isabel and Farlan hadn't even killed one yet, they all would have died." I whispered leaning my head back on the brick wall of the ally where we stood.

"Just be wary if you find him, he's stronger than all of the titans combined." She murmurs pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and wiping my forehead with it.

"Can you find out where he is?" I ask taking her hand in mine making her eyes widen as I place a hand on her cheek switching out positions so she's leaned against the wall of the bar and my body is hovering over hers. Her eyes widened considerably as her cheeks turned a slight pink color.

"L-Levi, you know not even I can get that information." she whispered as I leaned in skimming my nose down her jaw making her breath hitch.

"Rico, I need that information." I whisper making her shiver as she squeezes her eyes shut.

"I-I…" One last push is all she needs, I grasp her chin making her eyes snap open as I place my lips against hers. Her arms wrap around my neck as she opens her mouth submitting to me. I mentally roll my eyes as I kiss her my arms tightening around her waist. When we pull away our tongues are joined by a string of saliva. I wipe my lips on the back of my gloves looking at her awaiting her answer.

"Okay, I'll find out where he is." I smirked running my knuckles down her cheek.

"Good girl, text me when you have the information." she nods with a blank look on her face as I head out to find my target. I walk down a busy street of what could be considered Wall Roses red light district, men and woman alike eye me with lust but I pay them no mind, I'm here for Shadis. I spot him in a corner walking down the street a woman on his arm, I follow them quietly watching as they turn into a motel and I roll my eyes. I slip inside the motel to see them already on their way up the stairs, I walk up the motel owner who happens to be a teenage boy with black hair and freckles on his face. He's reading a book not really paying attention to his surrounds and I swear sometimes I really hate my job.

"Hey there, what's a cutie like you doing working at a place like this?" I ask making the boy look up at me as his cheeks turn pink.

"I-I… School loans." he mutters quietly making me chuckle softly, his eyes light up as I place a hand over his.

"too bad you are working, it would be such a shame to not put these rooms to use don't you think?" I ask making him look down as I look behind his head to see two sets of keys missing, one for room 100 and one for room 102. I watch as a couple comes down stairs making out before setting a set of keys on the desk reading room 100. So room 102 happens to be where Shadis is, I grip the boys chin making him look up at me.

"I'll rent a room and you can decide if you'll meet me there in an hour or not." And here I thought the kid couldn't blush anymore than he already was but I was wrong. He pulls the key from room 101 while I hand him a hundred from my wallet.

"Keep the change." I wink as I head up the stairs towards my room. I stop outside of Shadis' room listening to the quiet moans from the other side. I pick the lock as quietly as I can realizing they won't notice me until it's too late. I close the door quietly behind me.

"I think you both have had enough fun." I say making them both freeze as I take my gun from its holster under my jacket.

"You get out of here and don't come back, you tell anyone about this ill come back and kill you." She nods dressing herself quickly as she runs out the door. Shadis sighs softly sitting up to look at me with those same cold eyes that he had in his photo.

"Who hired you, is it money you want?" I chuckled crossing my arms over my chest.

"No I don't want your money, tonight I am playing the grim reaper. I am Lance Corporal Rivaille of the survey corps." I see his hands begin to shake just barely as he takes in my appearance.

"There's no way someone as young as you is the leader of the Survey Corps." I smirk tilting my head in his direction.

"I am only 23 years old Mr. Shadis, I started killing your kind when I was about 15 years old. I haven't looked back since." He sighs grabbing a box of cigarettes from his night stand lighting one up.

"There is something I am curious about." He looks up at me giving me the are-you-serious look.

"Eren, where are you keeping him?" I ask making Shadis smirk at me, my own eyes narrowing in response.

"what do you want with Eren?" He asks making me want to beat the shit out of him before I actually kill him.

"He's my child, I saved him from that bastard Grisha. I want him back." I answer making Shadis laugh outright.

"Don't tell me you've gotten attached to that weak brat." He grins and I walk over grabbing him by the collar of his shirt my gun poised right under his throat ready to shoot his brains out if he continues talking about my Eren.

"You have no right to speak about Eren. I want to know where he is and you are going to tell me." My eyes widen as he swipes my legs out from under me making me drop the gun as I fall on my back him on top of me.

"Eren is somewhere that you and your monstrous friends won't ever find him. But fear not, he will seek you out himself. That boy had a fire in his eyes when he spoke of you, I can't tell whether he loves you or wants to murder you. But since he thinks you killed his mother, all he wants is revenge and he will get it." Shadis says making me glare as he punches me twice.

"I didn't kill his mother!" I growl spitting in his face.

"Of course you didn't, Grisha sent her to her death. She wanted to get out and planned to take Eren with her. He couldn't allow that so he took Eren out for the day when the attack happened." I feel the breath being sucked from my lungs as I look up at him.

"You all are the true monsters! She was an innocent!" I cry before I manage to twist out from underneath him, pulling my other gun from its holster. At the same time I shoot him in the head he shoots me in the arm making me wince. I walk over to him taking his ring from his finger sliding it into my jacket pocket before I grab his wallet and all other personal items from him. I put on a pair of medical gloves as I paint our mark on the floor next to him before throwing them away and heading out of the room. I'm about to head down the stairs to see the boy from earlier at the top of the stairs looking at me with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

"Sorry Darling something came up, but let's meet up next time." I say placing my keys in his hands as I walk past him outside into the cool air. I head back to the bar where I had met Rico not long ago grabbing my car as I drive back to the loft sending Mike a message that the job was done. When I make it to the loft I pull out my gun with my good arm to see the door cracked open slightly, I enter only to see Hanji making dinner.

"Fuck Hanji you should really let me know when you are gonna visit I almost shot you." I say as she turns to me her smile morphing into a worried expression.

"SHIT SHORT STACK, HE SHOT YOU." I roll my eyes at her as she runs to go get some tools to pull out the bullet.

"No shit, Hanji any more obvious observations you happen to have?" I ask sarcastically making her stick her tongue out at me.

"Did you learn anything new about our titan baby?" she asks making wince as she pulls off my jacket and rolls up my sleeves.

"They told him I killed his mother, he wants to murder me. But no such luck on finding out where he is, Shadis told me sooner or later Eren will come to me and I'm starting to wonder if I should just wait for him." She pats my shoulder sympathetically before removing the bullet.


	10. Chapter 10

Eren

"Eren, wake up." I blink looking at Armin gently shaking me. I sit up rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I turn to Mikasa who is going through my drawers to find me something decent to wear.

"You promised you'd come out with Mikasa and I today to go shopping!" Armin whines making me groan and push him over so I'm laying on his chest, I can tell his pouting when he places a hand on my head.

"Eren…what's this?" My eyes shoot open to see Mikasa about to open the notebook I found in my room before I left. I snatch it out of her hands holding it to my chest protectively, somehow even though I haven't read it yet I know it's really private and I don't want just anyone to look at it.

"P-please don't touch this… its private…" I utter hugging the notebook tightly.

"O-okay Eren, you should get dressed Armin and I will wait for you outside." She murmurs pulling Armin away from me and I heave a sigh of relief. I look around my room to find a new hiding place for the notebook, I decide to hide it underneath my drawers themselves. I pick up a small cotton lace up olive green shirt followed by black shorts and my usual red scarf before I head out to meet with Mikasa and Armin. They wait for me by the main doors of the house where I see Sasha and Connie begging to go with us only to be shot down by Mikasa. As soon as they saw me both of them linked their arms through mine. I smile waving a quick goodbye to everyone as we walk down the chilly streets headed towards the market. After thirty minutes of walking I start feeling a strange boiling in the pit of my stomach.

~Eren…you should have made it to the market a long time ago.~ My titan murmurs making me suck in a breath as I take in our new surroundings. We are in an alleyway with no one else around, I swallow hard as Mika and Armin curl closer to me looking worried.

~Get out of there!~ My titan hisses as a few slurred voices reach our ears. I spin around coming face to face with three drunken men whose eyes are trained on Mikasa and Armin.

"Now what are such innocent pretty little things like you doing out here on your own?" One man with black hair asks as a sick grin sprouts up on his face.

"We were going to the market and got lost." Mikasa says looking up at the man hoping he can point us in the direction we are supposed to be going.

~Eren, let me take over now! Those men are going to hurt you!~ I let out a shaky breath as one of the man's friends kneels next to Mikasa offering to take us all to the market.

-o-okay take over please. Just don't let them hurt Mikasa and Armin.- I beg my titan.

~I would never let that happen.~ he says as I allow him full control of my body.

Titan pov

I blink up to see that man touching Mikasa's hair, she's trembling slightly but her face doesn't change from its usual stoic mask.

"Excuse me, it would really be great if you could tell us where to go to get back to the market." Armin tugs on my shirt with a worried expression.

"Did…did your eyes change colors?" One man asks kneeling in front of me allowing my eyes to catch a glint of the knife hiding in a small holster on his thighs.

"No sir. they've always been this color." I murmur looking up at him as innocently as possible.

"Please, help us sir, we don't want our parents to worry about us." I plead as I step closer to him and give him a hug gently slipping his knife into my hands as I pull away.

"Of course bright eyes, we will take care of you." He says laughing along with his other friends as he places both hands on my hips. I narrow my eyes at him making him stop laughing stepping forward as fast as I can to stab him in the throat. He stares at me in shock as blood sprays across my face as he falls onto his back his eyes still blown wide as he bleeds out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" One of the other two whip around to help him instantly putting pressure on the wound trying to save him, I take my chance to jump another one of the men and slit part of his throat open. Unfortunately the last one grabs me by the neck making me drop the knife I was holding as I claw at his hand to make him let me go. I see Mikasa and Armin cowering together as they look up at us in fear. Damn it! They aren't going to be any help at all, Eren may very well die here and god knows what this man will do to Mika and Armin. Even though I'm slightly choking I lock eyes with Mikasa as silent tears roll down her cheeks.

"F-fight! Goddamn it. F…Fi…ght… If…you…want..to…live." She looks down at the knife I dropped and she finally understands she can do more than this. she's stronger than that and she finally knows it, I notice the shift in her eyes as she runs quickly to grab the knife stabbing the man in the stomach just as I am about to black out. He drops me as she tackles him screaming as she stabs him over and over. I suck in a deep breath as air finally fills my abused lungs, I pull Mikasa off of the man as she looks up at me with dried tears on her cheeks.

"It's over now." I say and I don't know why I feel the need to voice it I see the look on Mikasa's face as she processes what she just did and I feel sorry for her. She isn't a monster like us, I can't hide her from this destruction like I do to Eren. I sigh pulling my scarf from my neck wrapping it messily around her head making her eyes sparkle as she stares at me. I pull her and Armin close to me hugging them tightly as I hear another set of footsteps running into the ally. I look up at Hannes as he stares in shock at the mess we've made.

"Children we were worried, are you alright now?" I nod pushing the two towards Hannes who lifts them into his arms.

"Take us home please, then get someone to get Mikasa and Armin what they wanted from the market." He looks into my eyes and it registers that I'm not Eren. "I will do as you say, ill have someone prepare you dinner." I nod trailing behind him my eyes locked on Mikasa's gun metal ones. It doesn't take us long to make it back to the house and for that I'm grateful. I head back to my room getting a new set of clothes and going straight for the shower, I don't want Eren to see the mess I've made. I get in allowing all the blood to pool on the shower floor as its slowly cleansed from our body.

Times like these I block Eren out completely that way he won't have to see the horrors I'm capable of as well as the things I'm willing to endure for him. I walk back to our bedroom my eyes catch on the drawers next to his bed, I've been curious to see what that notebook he founds holds. I pull it out from under the drawers sitting on our bed as I flip open the first page, I feel my eyes widen as I see Levis name scrawled at the top of it.

My name is Levi Rivaille, I was born in wall Sina 26 years ago. I lived with my mother Kutchel and my uncle Kenny. My father was a part of the Military police and died early on before I was even born leaving my mother no other option but to allow Kenny to help us. When I was young I admired Kenny because he watched over my mother and myself. At the early age of 10 he taught me how to pick locks break through shackles as well as various other things that he thought would help me survive in the world. Then at 13 when Kutchel died, Kenny began abusing me.

Usually he would only do so when drunk then apologize profusely saying he didn't mean to hurt me. I allowed it because Kenny had been my hero, plus he was the only one who could take care of me since both my parents were dead. The abuse continued until I turned 15 and he… he raped me… that's when I knew I had to get out and that Kenny was out of his fucking mind. I planned an entire year and at 16 I left and joined the underground rising pretty quickly up the ranks there. At 21 I met Isabel and Farlan, the closest thing to family I had ever had. I taught them everything I knew in hopes one day that would keep them alive.

That same year I met my ongoing nightmare Erwin Smith, the reason Isabel and Farlan had died after we joined the survey corps. After they died I lost my mind, I managed to kill a variant alone without any help, that was the first and last time since Kutchel died that I showed emotions.

Then after five years I met him… Eren Jaeger. He was a trainee of the 104th and I couldn't help but be interested. I watched him a lot before he and I ever met… not that I would ever admit it if asked. I knew I was falling for him and when Erwin entrusted him to me I couldn't be happier. I would get the beautiful boy I always wanted. The only thing that hurt me was I had to beat the boy in order to save his life. I always felt like despite everything Eren and I have ever gone through he still resented me for that.

I blink back the tears that are threatening to slip past my eye lids, this isn't the story of the Levi we know…but it's a story that I see edging on mine and Eren's subconscious. Those dreams we've had, it felt all too real, those emotions are too strong to have been developed in this lifetime alone. Eren hides what those emotions invoked in him but I don't want to, I've never felt love for anyone like I do for Levi.

I want to stay with him, but Eren doesn't ever let his control slip in front of him… is he ashamed of me? I swallow the lump that's forming in my throat and continue reading what could have been a book on Levis past life, one that is directly linked with ours.

Eren and I quickly began to see each other as more than just master and dog. I began to see him with the potential of a lover. I wanted nothing more to wake up to that boy every morning and love him every night. After I lost my memory I kept my distance because he seemed to be hurt by something I did. I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at me, I saw the pain shining in his eyes. So I kept away for about four months until we left the survey corps behind us.

After that despite the fear of knowing the whole military was hunting us down, that was the best week of my life. Eren and I made love for the first time in that cabin. For the first time I felt something real with the person I was making love to. In the midst of it all I asked Eren to marry me… to become Eren Jaeger Rivaille. In my heart I truly wanted him too, I want to marry him. I want that house by the ocean where no one will disturb us. I want to be happy with the only man I had ever loved. Then he betrayed me and I swear I felt every crack in my heart until it shattered before his very eyes.

I had told Shadis no matter what he wouldn't break me and he fucking countered me with the only way to break me…Eren. I broke in front of all those people, I cried for the first fucking time in front of someone other than Eren. I felt used and I wanted nothing more than to die in that very instant. But I would never be that lucky, Shadis told me that himself and he's right. I was taken to this facility, I've been here for a while already. But I need to get out I need to find my way out, maybe if I go back to Eren, maybe he can fix the broken pieces. Even if he doesn't love me, maybe he will stay with me so I can be happy.

I read the lines over and over trying to understand what I was seeing… we betrayed him… had him locked away in a fucking place with Erwin. I feel my heart constrict a little as I run my fingers over a few smudged letters on the journal, he cried when he wrote all of this. I continue reading as tears roll down my cheeks, I see the lyrics to the song I sang him before he died.

It was like a nightmare, and it's painful for me because no one wants to die too fast. Remember the day of grief now it's strange for me. I could see your face, I could hear your voice. Can't look back they will not come back. Don't be afraid time after time so once again I'm hiding in my room the peaceful times are what makes us blind. See you can't fly if you never try you told me oh long ago but you left the wall outside the gate. And more than ever for you It was like a nightmare and it's painful for me because no one wants to die too fast. Remember the day we dreamt and now it's strange for me I can see your face and I can hear your voice. Remember the day we met and it's painful for me because no one wants to die too fast. Sing for reluctant heroes oh give me your strength your lives are too short... Sing for reluctant heroes I want to be brave like you...

Before I can even stop myself I begin singing the lyrics aloud, feeling the emotions that our other self must have felt when we watched Levi die in our arms. I clutch my heart and continue singing our requiem, our song of death. Then it all floods back all the memories of a past life, one where we are caged like animals by titans. One where I am in love with my master..


	11. Chapter 11

Eren

I am starting to get frustrated, I don't know what happened between my titan and Mikasa but she doesn't leave me alone for even a moment anymore. I swear when I'm taking a shower she's waiting outside the door, when I'm sleeping she's on the floor next to my bed. Also she has the scarf Petra gave me, I think he gave it to her but I don't question it.

"Mikasa I'm fine okay seriously." I say glaring at the raven haired girl who hides her nose in the red scarf. She continues placing gauze around a cut on my palm and I sigh looking away from her. I stare out the window in my room looking as it starts to snow, I feel an ache in my chest. The snow means it's almost time for Levis birthday, I wonder if Miss Hanji will make him a cake. I wonder if he'd eat it without me sitting there begging him to…

"What's wrong, Eren?" Mikasa murmurs placing a warm hand on my cheek.

"I miss him a lot… its almost his birthday." I whisper and she looks at me sympathetically.

"You mean Mr. Levi?" She questions softly making me nod my head as I wrap my hand around the necklace hanging loosely on my neck.

"We can celebrate for him and we can even go out and buy him a gift for when we see him again." She says lowering her scarf to smile softly at me. I wrap my arms around her tightly making her let out a startled noise before she melts into the embrace. I slowly run my fingers through her hair placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

"I wish I could but no matter what I feel… Levi is the bad guy, he killed my mother, he could have killed me." I whisper rocking us both slowly.

"Eren, you told me Mr. Levi didn't know you until after he killed your father. How could he have known your mother before then?" Mikasa murmurs sitting up to look into my eyes.

"That doesn't excuse it Mikasa….There's that and the night he hurt me." I whisper placing a hand on my cheek remembering the sting of his hand as it made contact with my skin. "I'm scared of him Mika." she nods in understanding.

"That doesn't mean you don't care about him. I can see it in your eyes Eren. You love Levi." I blink back the tears that roll down my cheeks as she wipes them away with her thumbs.

"I-I don't… I just miss him…" I hear myself say but I know in my heart what she's saying is true.

"In your heart you know Levi isn't the one to blame. you shouldn't blame him for things he cannot control." she responds and I hug her tighter feeling a weight fall from my shoulders, I don't know how mom died. The only real way is to ask Levi, I don't know how long I'll have to wait until he comes for me…. He will come for me won't he? Mikasa and I stay cuddled up for a while longer before Armin comes in with a book he stole from Cara's office. We all sit together as Armin shows us photos of the areas outside the three walls. Then I see a beach close to an old settlement known as the homeland of the titans. Its nickname is Eden, it has the closest ocean to the walls.

"One day we should all go see the ocean together. When we grow up!" Armin cheers happily and I nod in agreement. After a while they fell asleep and I slip out, I want to be alone for a while. I walk through the halls of what's supposed to be considered home but the only real place I felt at home was with him, I want him back.

~We need to get back to him.~ My titan says softly. It's been a while since he's spoken to me. Ever since the night Mikasa and Armin were almost hurt, he was upset and when I heard him he as singing a song one that hurts me to my very core. I don't know where he learned it or why I react to it the way I do it all just happens.

-I don't know how, I'm not old enough to leave the compound by myself, they will never let me free.- I can feel his understanding as I sit under a lone tree.

~the visions are getting worse aren't they? He loved us in a past life and twice Eren… Twice we have betrayed him, I can't let that happen ever again.~ I look up to see Jean staring up at me in surprise, well only surprised by the fact that he almost tripped over me.

"What the hell are you doing there Jaeger? Still having Mikasa nurse your wounds like the little bitch you are." I glare at him allowing myself to slightly shift like I did with Levi that night. He takes a step back trembling as we stand to face him.

"Look here horse face, I don't give a fuck how bad you think you are or how much you hate me. I am Grisha Jaegers son, that means you obey me…" I hiss at him making take a step back, I know my eyes are a liquid gold right now and they are livid.

"I didn't ask to come here I was brought here so shut the fuck up and get out." I scream as he turns his back and runs as fast as he can away from me. I sigh once more letting myself settle back against the plush grass underneath me. I wonder what he's doing, how he is handling not having me around."Eren…" I flinch my eyes flickering to a woman whose stoic appearance rivals that of Levi.

"Hello Annie, would you like to sit with me?" I ask softly as she tilts her head, cold calculating eyes scan over my body until they reach my hand.

"What happened to your hand Eren?" I looked down at it unconsciously covering it with my other hand. "Jean and I got into a fight and he knocked me off my feet I hurt myself on a rock. It's all healed but Mikasa wanted to wrap the wound anyways.

"Eren, I can teach you to fight back, I can train you…if you'd like." Annie murmurs as she offers me her hand. I slowly lift mine not hesitating as I place it in her cool one. She tugs on my hand and lifts me to my feet, we walk to the houses gym where Bertolt and Reiner are waiting for her. They both have their arms crossed trying to look intimidating as we walk close to them.

"Reiner, lets fight. I want to teach Eren how to defend himself." She says making Reiner bow his head before stepping forward as her cold eyes slide over to me.

"Watch closely Eren, this is how you take down an enemy bigger than you quickly." Annie says softly as she turns to face Reiner slowly sliding her feet apart as she balls her hands in fists raising them so they are level with her pale blue eyes. I watch as Reiner goes to attack her only to be knocked back to the floor by the short blonds foot swiping his feet from under him. I watch in awe as she turns her head towards me, tilting it slightly.

"If you like that technique so much, I can teach it to you…?" She mutters and I nod my head vigorously as I step up to fight her. She does one more demonstration on Bertolt before she comes back to me. I remember her stance and I slowly slide my feet a little bit apart before I raise my fists to eye level. Her lip twitches slightly and I assume that's her version of a smile as she sends Bertolt up to face me. He throws a punch at me making me dodge it as Annie's voice rings clearly through the room.

"Knock him down, now Eren!" I remembered the technique she used before catching his wrist and bringing my food up to swipe at his ankles causing him to tumble onto his back. I smiled to myself seeing the older larger boy panting as he sat back up. We spend hours training before I head off back to my room where Mika and Armin are waiting, I curled up on my large bed with them falling into a blissful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Eren  
I don't know how long it's been since I last saw Levi, but it makes me angry. He lied to me, he killed both of my parents, granted I could care about my monster of a father. But mom, she didn't deserve that. In a fit of rage I tore up the photo of him and I on my birthday and it's a lot harder to remember what he looks like now. As I have grown up without him, I don't know what to do what to feel. I love Levi and I know my titan does too, but can I really trust him? I swallow hard as I finished getting dressed for class, I've decided to join the Garrison corps. Before he was killed Shadis believed I would be an amazing detective for them, I intend to follow through with that. I can track down Levi and get my revenge for him killing my parents and mentor.

I grab my backpack meeting Mikasa and Armin in the hall of my dorm as we walk together to our first class which happens to be self defense, everyone partners up. I'm stuck with Jean, while Mikasa and Annie are together followed by Armin and Ymir, Sasha and Connie. While I'm not a fan of the partners I deal with it because I need to get stronger in order to take down Levi. What I failed to mention to everyone is that Annie has been training me so I've gotten a lot better. I raise my hands up in front of my face separating my feet a bit before looking up at jean with a smirk making him glare.

"Come at me horse face." I say baiting him, his temper is every bit as explosive as my own.

"Fuck you Jaeger!" He growls throwing a punch at me making me laugh as I side step him kicking his feet out from under him. I look at him smugly as I raise an eyebrow.

"Now horse face I thought you were better than that." I bait again, he pushes up from the ground angrily going to tackle me. I side step him again grabbing him by his hair making him growl out a curse. By this time everyone's stopped just to watch us, Annie is standing by Mikasa with crossed arms and a smug smile on her lips. I knock him off his feet snickering as a woman enters the room, she's short with silver hair and big blue eyes. When her eyes lock with mine I freeze when I see recognition in her eyes. Right at that moment Horse face decides to tackle me again making me turn to him glaring making everyone in the room take a step back from me.

"Back the fuck up, I have something I need to do." I snap out making Jean whimper with wide eyes and in his eyes I can see my reflection, my normally green eyes are a glowing gold. I turn to the woman who is standing by the door staring at me curiously. I can't stop my steps as I back her into a wall, she stares at me with wide eyes as I place my hand on her throat while the other goes to her waist feeling a bump where her phone is. I search her eyes and somehow I see a memory unfold, its Levi, he's asking her to find me. I feel my grip on her neck tighten as I see him kiss her. I slip her phone out of her pocket into my own and by this time she's clawing at my hand making me throw her back on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Jean, were going drinking tonight." I call as I walk away hoping to figure out what the hell that was that I just saw.

~The memory isn't recent, not from what I can tell. It's from a few years ago, around the time that Shadis died.~ My other self whispers making me glare as I walk quickly to the back yard.

"How can you be sure?" I ask as I sit on a bench all by myself.

~I'll tell you if you let me see him. I want to talk to him.~ I shake my head, there is no way I'm getting close to Levi unless it's to kill him.

~Come on Eren, you want to see him as badly as I do. That's why you asked that horse to go drinking with you. You're secretly wishing you'll see Levi.~

Shut up! Shut up damn it! I hiss looking catching my reflection in one of the bars of the swing set.

~He loved us, more than anyone ever has. He saved us from Grisha, you still wear that necklace over your neck and that jacket around your shoulders because you need Levi just as bad as he needs us!~

The voice growls making me want to hit something. Shut the hell up before I get rid of you. I threaten making my other half sigh, if he had control he'd be murdering me.

~don't tempt me Eren, I let you control me because you deserve some kindness after Grisha, but if I have to I will take control and go to Levi myself.~

He growls and I sigh again and I can almost see his smile. "Fine, but if I take over, I will kill him." I say making him grin like a fucking puppy.

~In Rico's memory, I watched her follow him to a hotel to kill Shadis. He asked about us.~ I shake my head refusing to believe it. Probably because we're next on his list of who to murder from the Jaeger family.

~Shut up you bastard~ He hisses and I decide not to fight with him any longer, pulling out the phone I stole from Rico and glancing through her contacts.

~it's his.~ He murmurs as we both look at the contact under Lance Corporal Levi. I send him a quick text to meet me at Sina's Eden at midnight. I'm surprised by the quick response that makes my blood boil a bit.

~Give me control, I can't wait to see him.~ he purrs and I sigh closing my eyes and falling back as he takes control of me. I see the world through his eyes as I watch my body move through his will alone. He walks us back to our dorm and runs to grab a towel and the most elegant suit he can find and goes to take a shower.

Levi  
I blink at my phone, it's been a while since I've been in contact with Rico and now she wants to meet in Sina's Eden. I almost forgot she existed for a bit there. But that also reminds me I haven't been to Sina in a long time, I was always too uncomfortable with the thought of running into Kenny. But whatever one night won't kill me and it's about time I let myself relax I've been going on jobs nonstop for a while and I just need to stop.

"OOOOH who are you meeting short stack?" she grins like a manic making me sigh as I type the response quickly.

"Rico wants to meet at Sina's Eden." Hanji's eyes narrow as she looks at the phone.

"Don't you guys only meet when she's here in Rose. I shrug making Hanji bite her lip as she takes my phone from me scrolling through all of our previous messages.

"What if it's a trap, what if she finally gave us up?" Hanji questions and I roll my eyes.

"She never initiates the meetings, I don't think this is a good idea." I glare at her snatching my phone back.

"Fuck I get it Hanji." I hiss making the woman sigh as she lifts her hands in surrender.

"I will be careful, I just want to get drunk is that too much to fucking ask?" She shakes her head sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry I just worry okay." She mumbles making me sigh and sit next to her leaning my head on her shoulder as she runs her fingers through my hair. Normally id kill someone for touching me but I'm okay if its Hanji, she's my best friend.

"I don't have to meet her until midnight so want to watch Netflix and order Chinese food?" I ask making Hanji grin as she runs to the phone and I look for the Harry Potter series. After about a half an hour, our food gets here and we stop our movie marathon to eat before cuddling up on the couch and watching TV until its around 10:00 pm.

Hanji is fast asleep and has been since the prisoner of Azkaban movie, so I slide out from under the covers making sure Hanji stays asleep as I go take a quick shower and dress up in a dark grey t-shirt and black jeans, followed by my combat boots and my new leather jacket. Once I'm done I slick my hair back out of my face and grab my wallet and keys heading for my car. The drive there takes me an hour by itself which means I will be getting here about 30 minutes earlier than her. Also meaning I can get thoroughly drunk before whatever this is supposed to be happens. I sit down at a small table next to a window and wait a moment before I hear.

"What can I get you sir?" I look up to see a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful crystal blue eyes smiling down at me.

"A glass of whiskey would be great." She smiles softly giving me a curt nod before heading out to get my drink. she barely hands me my drink when we hear a bunch of younger boys laughing as they enter. There's one with an undercut half of it a light blond while the underside is a dark brown he has kind of a long horse like face, I see his arm wrapped around an equally tall boys neck. The boy has honey colored eyes that seem to be freaking glowing followed by a mop of disheveled chocolate colored hair tousled to make him look like he just got done having sex. His skin is tanned to fucking perfection, he looks so exotic and despite the youthful look of his face wears a suit making him look even sexier.

His eyes lock with mine and his eyes soften and he flashes me a dazzling smile. My heart races in my chest, he has perfectly white teeth and a dimple on the side of his cheek. He shoots me a wink before sitting next to his friends at a table in the middle of the room. There's a large muscled one with blonde hair followed by another tall guy with black hair who sits next to him. I blink realizing there's a woman amongst the group, she's wearing a suit like the other boys but her chocolate hair is tied back in a low pony tail, her skin is as tanned as the other boy except hers is covered in freckles. I sigh checking my phone its almost 12 and no sign of Rico I send her a couple of texts but to no avail, I sit there looking out the window drinking a few more drinks realizing its already past midnight and fucking Rico stood me up. I sigh running a hand through my hair, I don't even know what I was expecting but this was the last thing in the world I was expecting.

I was already fairly fucking drunk drinking whiskey the whole time I was sitting here brooding. I stood about to pay my bill and head out when the boy who looked me earlier stood next to my table.

"Hello, I noticed you sitting here all by yourself and I thought you might want some company." He says fidgeting slightly.

"Weren't you with your friends?" I ask raising an eyebrow, I swear I see a glimmer of recognition in his eyes although his face looks completely lost now.

"I..uh… yeah… but they can entertain themselves. I'd much rather get to know you." He mumbles looking down at our shoes.

"I guess I can spare a few minutes." I murmur gesturing for him to sit as I return to the seat I had just been sitting in. The blonde waitress from earlier comes back and stops next to my table again about to ask if we would like anything else when her eyes catch the boys.

"EREN!" She squeals throwing herself into the boys arms making him laugh as he pats her on the back.

"Hi Krista, how's work been baby?" He questions making me glare at him, why bother with me if he's already with the fucking waitress.

"It's been good not too busy." she insists as she steps away from Eren. Wait….did she say Eren? I look up and sure they have a lot of the same features but I remember my baby's beautiful sea foam eyes and this boy doesn't have those.

"Eren, call her baby again and ill cut your tongue out!" The woman from the table screeches making Eren and Krista snicker.

"What can I get you both?" she asks smiling at me finally acknowledging me again. "Um can I get a sex on the beach for me and -" He looks up at me expectantly and I decide I need a better drink.

"Four horsemen" I answer dully making her nod as she runs off to get our drinks.

"I'm Eren by the way. Eren…uh Kirstein." He smiles offering me his hand, I narrow my eyes at it for a moment before shaking his hand. I feel an electric current run through our hands and I manage to stifle a gasp that he doesn't.

"I'm Rivaille Ackerman." I say looking at his expression as he frowns a little.

"I..am not gonna lie….I have no clue how to say that." He mutters sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"It's like Levi but with an R instead of an L in front of it" I say taking my drink as the waitress sets it down in front of us.

"Cant I just call you Levi?" He questions looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"I suppose brat." I say shrugging slightly.

"'M not a brat." He glares playfully as he takes a sip of his drink.

"You look like a shitty brat to me." I chuckle making him tilt his head and bite his lip slightly at the sound.

"I'm not a brat old man." He counters smirking as I give him the finger causing him to snicker.

"I'm not old I'm only 29 years old brat!" I hiss as he sips his drink slowly.

"You are old compared to me I'm only 18." I roll my eyes making him grin slightly at the victory.

"Aren't you the one who approached me bright eyes?" I ask and we both freeze, why the fuck does that sound familiar? I look up at Eren who has gone ridged in his chair staring at me like a grew another head. I listen as he forcefully laughs running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry it's just no one's ever called me that before, I kind of like it." He grins sheepishly and I relax slightly downing my drink.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?" He questions and I simply shrug it isn't too cold outside at night and if anything happens I have more than enough power to protect him.

"Sure lets head out bright eyes." I say pulling out my wallet and leaving a few bills on the table before Eren can grab at his wallet.

"So Levi tell me about yourself." Eren says as we walk out of the bar to a nearby park pulling me with him as he sits on a swing.

"I'm not exactly sure what you want me to say brat." I respond looking up at the stars trying to find all the constellations I can. I shiver when I feel Eren's hand slide into mine, he offers no explanation other than a shy smile. I don't do anything to move his hand I only give it a gentle squeeze as he opens his mouth again.

"How about are you single, do you have a wife or kids? What do you do as a job. Do you like dogs or cats." He rambled making me pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Slow down brat. Yes I'm single, no wife god knows I can't handle women. Kids…. I used to have one but he's gone. He left me a long time ago." I whisper as his hand tightens in mine his eyes glittering sadly.

"I am the CEO of a business, I prefer dogs they are more obedient, even though I've never had one. What about you Eren? Are you single? Have any stray kids I should know about? Where do you work?" I question making the boy laugh and the sound is music to my ears, he gently shoves me with his shoulder causing both of us to slightly start swinging.

"I'm very much single, no, no kids either. I'm actually going to college to become a detective." I stare up at him in admiration as he looks back at me and I can't help myself as I lean forward pulling his swing to mine. He's frozen as he stares at my face and unconsciously he's leaning in. I feel his breath against my lips as I look up into those beautiful honey colored eyes. Our lips meet and I can't help but smile into it as Eren returns the kiss whole heartedly. He tastes like chocolate dipped raspberries and I want to fucking moan at the taste, its unlike anything I've ever tasted. His lips are warm and soft against mine and I know instantly he's going to be an addiction. I want everything from him despite just kissing him once. When I pull away his eyes are blown wide with lust, I slowly run my thumb over his lower lip making him shiver as he stares into my eyes.

"W-wow." He whispers as I pull away allowing him to run his finger tips over his lips before looking back at me in surprise.

"What is it bright eyes, isn't this what you brought me out here for?" I question making his cheeks turn a pretty pink color against his tan skin. He swallows hard and I have to ask.

"Was that your first kiss?" He nods averting his gaze as he lowers his hand from his lips. I laugh gently making him pout up at me.

"That's not nice Leviiii!" He whines and I only chuckle before pulling him back and placing one last kiss on his lips.

"You should be getting home brat." He looks at me dazed with a longing I know all too well.

"C-can I at least have your number? Please Levi?" I feel my chest tighten at the desperation in his voice.

"I..uh…yeah, give me your phone." I say making him beam as he hands a small gold iphone. I quickly make myself a contact under Rivaille (AKA Levi) Ackerman in his phone sending myself a quick text.

"Don't make me regret giving you my number shitty brat!" I say as I stand, I pause noticing my hand is still entwined with his.

"Waaait! I need a picture I need a picture!" He wails tugging me back to him. I blink at him as he pulls me close to him turning on the camera so we can both see our faces on the screen. I smirk just as he's about to take the picture and I turn him so I can press my lips against his. I hear the shutter of the camera as I pull away.

"That should make one hell of a contact photo bright eyes." He laughs breathlessly as we both look at the photo.

"Make sure you send it to me. Do you….ah…need a ride home?" I ask as he frowns slightly before looking back in the direction of the bar.

"As much as I'd like to take you up on that I really should be getting back to my friends." He says looking down at the watch on his wrist. "It was nice meeting you Levi, ill text you soon." He says backing away with a wave as he runs back towards the bar leaving me with a small smile on my lips. I head to my car and not even a minute later I receive the photo of Eren and I kissing. I smiled softly at the screen before driving back to my loft in Rose.


	13. Chapter 13

Eren's titan pov  
When we walked in Jean was making some joke about how Mikasa would murder me when she realized I snuck out. I rolled my eyes grinning as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I looked up in surprise to see a man sitting at a table all by himself I can't help but flash him a smile. He has to be the one, I know Eren doesn't remember but I remember him like it was yesterday that we were with him. I glanced at him when he looked away unconsciously gripping at my necklace as I took in his looks. Same obsidian colored undercut framing his pale cream colored skin. My heart shudders in my chest I can't believe I'm actually this close to Levi again. I see him staring at the time on his cell phone a lot and I almost smack myself. Eren told him he'd be meeting Rico.

"Uh...guys I'll be back" I say standing up as they all stare at me curiously while I walk to Levi's table.

"Hello, I noticed you sitting here all by yourself and thought you might want some company." I say swallowing hard as I mess with my fingers. That didn't sound creepy right? I can feel Eren rolling his eyes.

"Weren't you with your friends?" He asks softly raising a thin black eyebrow. Eren and I both feel the strange feeling accompanied closely by the words he last said to us. It has to be him. Eren whispers making me stare at him longingly. Don't just stare at him fucking answer the question! Eren hisses again and I can't help but thank him silently.

"I...uh...yeah... But they can entertain themselves I'd rather get to know you." I mumble dropping my head feeling like a total creep.  
-That's because you are a creep.-  
~ Hey asshole shut up!~  
I growl back at Eren who snickers.

"I guess I can spare a few minutes." He responds as he gestures for me to sit. I sit trying to inconspicuously take deep breaths and not hyper ventilate.

"EREN!" My head snaps up as Krista throws herself on to my lap. I smile softly seeing her blue eyes begin to glow showing me her Titan took over.

"Hi Krista how's work been baby?" I question as Eren scoffs.

~What is it now?~ I growl.

-Look at Levi's face, he looks like he wants to kill Krista.- Eren mumbles making my eyes snap up as I peer at Levi's angry face.

~Fuck, fuck, fuck! What do I do Eren?~ He sighs

-make up for it now.-

"Eren call her baby again and I'll cut your tongue out!" Ymir hisses from across the room while I snicker.

"What can I get you both?" She asks with a smile making me smile back at her.

"Can I get a sex on the beach and..." I blink looking up at Levi not even remotely knowing what he'd like.

"Four horsemen" he responds on a dull voice making my chest tighten. I can't fuck up not when I've barely gotten him back.

-Tell him your name idiot!- Eren hisses as I stare at Levi awkwardly.  
"I'm Eren by the way. Eren…uh…." -Kirstein, just say Kirstein- Eren sighs as he helps me out making me smile nervously at the older man across from me.

"Kirstein." I see his steel sleepy eyes narrow at me for a moment before he accepts the answer.

"I'm Rivaille Ackerman." He says in a deep voice that makes me shiver.

~Rivaille?~ I frown as Eren mentally shrugs.

-make something up he may tell you his name is Levi if you push it out of him.-

"I..am not gonna lie….I have no clue how to say that." I mutter rubbing my neck hoping he accepts the lame excuse.

"It's like Levi but with an R instead of an L in front of it" He says picking up his drink downing it in one drink. I blink up at him wondering how many of those he's drank while waiting for Rico.

-probably a lot- Eren sighs.

"Cant I just call you Levi?" I ask him feeling my chest tightening at the name rolling off of my tongue.

-I hear Eren's quiet whimper as he blocks me out completely.

"I suppose brat." He shrugs and I swallow the lump in my throat at the familiar nickname.

"'M not a brat." I glare playfully waving Krista over to hand him a new drink, this time I ignore her presence my attention on Levi alone.

"You look like a shitty brat to me." He chuckles and I can't help but tilt my head and bite my lip, he sounds happy to be talking to me.

-Did he even care that we were taken?- I felt my anger spike at that comment.

~last I remember you fucking walked away willingly with Hannes, this isn't his fault.~ That shuts Eren up completely all sound from him disappearing as I sigh.

"I'm not a brat old man." I respond smirking at him as I lift my middle finger up at him making him snicker, I bite my lip to hide my smile.

"I'm not old I'm only 29 years old brat!" he playfully hisses as I decide it's time to take a few sips of my drink.

"You are old compared to me I'm only 18." I grin making him roll his eyes with a small smile.

"Aren't you the one who approached me bright eyes?" He says and I freeze, I've heard that name in my memories of him but not only there, it reminds me of that man who tried to hurt Armin, Mikasa and I…. the one I killed for Eren. I see Levi cock his head to the side as his calculating eyes scan my body, I force a laugh running a shaky hand through my hair.

"Sorry it's just no one's ever called me that before, I kind of like it." I try to grin but I feel like I'm going to be sick, this place feels like its suffocating me, I need to get out.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?" I practically beg making the man shrug and nod, I reach for my wallet but Levi is already placing a few bills on the table. I want to protest but I need to be free of this suffocating place.

"Sure lets head out bright eyes." he says and I try not to flinch opting to question him a bit and get my mind off of the nickname.

"So Levi tell me about yourself." I say sitting on a swing tugging the short raven down in the one next to me as I slowly rock myself.

"I'm not exactly sure what you want me to say brat." he whispers quietly while his steel eyes scan the sky above us. He's thinking about something sad, I can feel it and without thinking I slide my hand into his making him shiver before those lost eyes land on me. He looks surprised at first but his eyes light up in a similar way that they did the night he saved us from Grisha and I can't help but smile at him when he doesn't pull away instead squeezing my hand reassuringly.  
"How about are you single, do you have a wife or kids? What do you do as a job. Do you like dogs or cats." I rambled nervously freezing in fear as I see Levi pinch the bridge of my nose with his free hand.

"Slow down brat. Yes I'm single, no wife god knows I can't handle women. Kids…. I used to have one but he's gone. He left me a long time ago." he whispers looking so broken I can't help but tighten my grip on him, I won't ever let him go not again.

"I am the CEO of a business, I prefer dogs they are more obedient, even though I've never had one. What about you Eren? Are you single? Have any stray kids I should know about? Where do you work?" he questions randomly making me smile and chuckle softly as his face lights up again. I shove him lightly as we both start to swing answering all his answers truthfully.  
"I'm very much single, no, no kids either. I'm actually going to college to become a detective." I say and turn to look at Levi who is staring at me with a look of pure awe. I blink as he leans forward pulling my swing until my face is centimeters away from his. I feel the air leaving my lungs as all the memories of the past kisses we shared resurface and when our eyes lock together I can't stop myself from leaning in. When we kiss I feel like nothing else matters only the man who I've loved more than anything as he kisses away the pain. I kiss him back placing my hand over his on the swing as our tongues twirl together not for dominance but almost like a reunion. Then as quickly as the kiss began its over leaving me empty as Levi pulls away. I stare up at him shivering as his thumb traces my lower lip.

"W-wow." I whisper before I even realize the words have left my lips.

"What is it bright eyes, isn't this what you brought me out here for?" Levi asks and this time I don't cringe at the name I only blush swallowing hard, I just gave Levi Eren's and my first kiss.  
"Was that your first kiss?" I nod looking away from him as he laughs and I can't help the pout that sprouts on my lips.  
"That's not nice Leviiii!" I whines only to be silenced once more by his lips that taste like cherries.

"You should be getting home brat." when those words leave his lips I look at him in desperation, I don't want to be without him. I don't want him to disappear again.

"C-can I at least have your number? Please Levi?" I beg hoping he will cave and give me the number, he looks at me with surprised steel eyes that sparkle sadly as they look into mine.

"I..uh…yeah, give me your phone." Levi says a bit nervously and I smile watching him type his name into the contact information. When he hands the phone back I'm staring at a new message from Rivaille (AKA Levi) Ackerman with the words bright eyed brat on it.

"Don't make me regret giving you my number shitty brat!" Levi says but he doesn't really sound mean or angry and only when he stands do we notice our hands our still linked together.  
"Waaait! I need a picture I need a picture!" I cry as I pull Levi back into me, he stares at me like I'm crazy until I turn the phones camera on and turn it to face both of us. The last photo we had together Eren tore up and I remember feeling the sadness that day. This one he won't get rid of, I will not allow it, I smile up at the camera seeing Levi smirk slightly and just as I am about to take the photo Levi pulls me into a kiss making me click the button to take the picture.  
"That should make one hell of a contact photo bright eyes." I laugh breathlessly looking at the photo with a smile, you can easily tell that it's me and Levi. My eyes are open wide while his are closed, his mouth claiming mine.

"Make sure you send it to me. Do you….ah…need a ride home?" He questions and I want nothing more than to have him take me back but if Mikasa sees him shed kill me, she's not as understanding as she was as a child.

"As much as I'd like to take you up on that I really should be getting back to my friends." I says looking down at the watch on my wrist.

"It was nice meeting you Levi, I'll text you soon." I say waving at the raven haired man before I jog back to bar, my heart tearing to shreds as I walk back inside taking my seat next to Jean.

"Wow Jaeger I'm surprised you actually managed to come back, did you and that guy just fuck in his car?" I glare at the horse before standing up and knocking his chair back on the floor.

"Don't talk about him like you know him, I'm going home." I say as everyone stares at me in shock as I walk out of the bar heading home. It's cold but I hardly feel it as I stare at the sky, Levi and I have gotten a second chance I don't want to lose that. I want Eren to be in control I want him to be okay with this but I doubt he would be and that thought alone makes me angry. I sigh as I head back only to see Mikasa standing by my door glaring at me.

"Mikasa I am not in the mood for your shit today, go away." I hiss as the girl crosses her arms defiantly making me want to punch something.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out, I could have gone with you. what if something would have happened to you?" I roll my eyes.

"Last time I checked I'm the one who saved you from those men all those years ago." I see her flinch, her face paling at the memory.

"You aren't my mother, or my lover. Don't think you can tell me what to do." I hiss walking past her into my room slamming the door shut. I crawl into my bed with a sigh getting Eren's phone out to look at the photo of my lips on Levis.

Did you get home safe brat? I smile as the text appears on my screen.

I suppose I did, what about you. You home safe? I respond clutching my new connection to the man we lost.

Yes. That's all he says and I sigh softly to myself not even knowing how to respond.

Come out with me tomorrow? Lets watch a movie or something at my place brat. The message pops up under the previous one and I feel my heart racing in my chest.

That sounds great Levi, at what time and where should I be?

I'll pick you up at the same bar from tonight at 5:00 pm? Levi replies almost instantly.

I'll see you then :) I reply with a smiley face and feel myself grinning sleepily as I look at the picture of our kiss before falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Levi pov

I wake up to sunlight bathing my room with its golden rays and I blink looking down to see my cell phone still in hand. The brat had sent me a smiley face after agreeing to a date tonight. I look at the clock and its one, my head hurts like hell but I know I have to get up soon. I close my eyes for a few more moments before I hear the annoying shrill of my ringtone making me glare at my fucking screen as I see bright eyes splaying on the caller id, I click the answer button.

"Bright eyes, my head is fucking aching you couldn't have waited a few more hours to tell me whatever you needed when you came over?" I question rudely and I feel a bit of anxiety rise as the line stays quiet for a moment.

"Well I'm sorry for disrupting your morning, I was calling to cancel tonight anyways." His voice was strained and sounded as though he had been crying for a few hours. I bolt upright my comforter sliding down my back as my chest tightens.

"Eren I didn't mean it like that, please come over, I wasn't trying to be rude. I'm just hung-over and I also just woke up. I didn't mean to snap at you." I hear a quiet sob on the other side of the line.

"What's wrong? Talk to me… Tell me where you are, I'll come to you?" I murmur sweetly trying to coax him to let me know what the hell is going on.

"I-I'm in Karanese District At the heart of the city, the white mansion." a shaky voice murmurs and I feel my heart ache.

"I'm coming for you sit tight Eren." I stand quickly taking the fastest shower I can possibly and get into my car speeding towards Karanese. I shiver as my phone vibrates in my pocket I pick it up seeing Hanji's name flashing on it. I sigh answering the call.

"Levi? Where are you I'm at the loft and its empty?" I keep my hands on the wheel as I use my shoulder to hold my phone. "I'm on my way to Karanese Eren needs me." I hear silence on the other line.

"You found him Levi?" Hanji questions softly making my heart ache as I pull up to the mansion Eren spoke of.

"No I didn't this is a different Eren now please excuse me I have to get him I'm really worried about him." I don't give Hanji a chance to argue as I hang up the phone dashing out of the car knocking on the door. When it opens I'm shocked to see that Eren isn't the one opening it but a much older man, one that looks very familiar.

"Darius Zackly…" My adrenaline kicks in the moment I realize just what's happened, both my arms are gripped and forced behind my back while someone else knocks me unconscious.

Eren

They have him… and I helped them take the only person who has ever given a damn about me… I allowed it… I bite my lip as the tears roll down my cheeks, Levi is shackled to the basement floor. I step closer to him kneeling as I take his hands in mine.

"I'm so sorry, I just can't let you get away with killing my mother… I'm sorry." I whisper bringing his hands to my lips.

"E-Eren…" He mumbles as his head lolls to the side his grey eyes blinking open in shock. He scrambles back and away from me like I've burned him.

"Baby… it's you…" He whispers crawling forward to take me in his arms. He holds me tightly in his arms and I can't help the tears that roll down my cheeks as he places a warm hand on the back of my head. I buried my face in his neck smelling his lavender scented cologne.

"I'm so sorry!" I cry softly as he shushes me softly.

"It's alright now baby, I'm here I found you." He whispers trying to hold me closer only to be pulled back by the silver cuff adorning his wrist. He looks down at it almost disappointed as his steel colored eyes shift to me.

"Why…?" He questions as his eyes bore into mine making me want to cringe away.

"You killed my mother. Why would you kill her Levi, she was so kind. She didn't deserve it, you were the reason I ended up with that monster Grisha!" I hiss pulling away from him as I press my palms to my eyes.

"I didn't kill your mother, I tried to save her." I swallow hard looking up at him in shock.

"You're lying…" I whisper my heart begging me to accept his words as the truth.

"It was Isabel and Farlans first expedition against the titans. we were sent out to your home because we heard there would be a mass amount off titans in the area we were sent to take them down. When we got there a bomb had been set off your mother was trapped in the rubble, I had Isabel and Farlan trying to lift it off of her. Both her legs were broken it was too late by the time the titans got there I tried to stop them… I tried to help." he says his voice hoarse as tears threaten to come to his eyes.

"You believe I killed her that I wanted to? I never tried to hurt you Eren, I have loved you since we first met… and you believe I would hurt you in such a way?" I stare into his eyes, I know those eyes I've known them in this life and in the past. He isn't lying and I've betrayed him once more.

"Why do I feel as though history repeats itself…Eren?" My head snaps up as I stare at him the memory coming to mind instantly. We are in a courtroom filled with familiar faces, Levi is chained to the ground while a man who looks a lot like Mr. Smith is holding my shoulders to stop me from going to him. Before long I'm elbowing Erwin and running to the safety of Levis arms. I'm crying because I was torn from his side, also because I'm being forced to betray him. I stab him with a syringe and he falls to the floor his eyes wide, betrayal burning through his expression. I whisper my sorry's but it's not enough, he turns away from me and I feel like I'm dying.

"I… I didn't Levi please…." I whisper pleading as his eyes turn cold, just as I'm about to beg him once more the door slams open I see Mikasa and Armin both staring at us in shock.

"Mikasa, Armin…?" Levi mutters his hand covering his mouth in surprise.

"Lance Corporal Rivaille!" Mikasa and Armin both salute the man before them before running to his side to find a way to release him from his chains.

"Sir, we successfully infiltrated the titans we also have a sample from the labs of the Titan serum." Mikasa says as she pulls a bobby pin from her hair inserting it into the lock of Levis handcuffs.

"Good work, you need to find my phone and call Hanji, inform her of the situation. Let her know where I am." He says his hand stilling Mikasa's work.

"Get out now, I know they are coming." Levi says as Mikasa wavers for a moment before grabbing Armin and with a glare in my direction she pulls Armin towards the elevator just as Rico and Zackly enter the room. I blink trying to understand what just happened as Zackly comes to my side.

"So you are the famous Eren Jaeger, the boy who tamed his titan at only 10 years old." I glare at the man as his eyes scan down my body making me shiver.

"You are the one who assaulted my Rico, but you gave us Levi so I suppose I will forgive your mistake." I growl at him feeling Titan begging to be set free.

"He didn't tame me, if anything I tamed that fucking ungrateful brat, he went against my wishes and for that all of you will die. I will never allow him to regain control again." I feel the words coming from my lips as my titan takes over my body. I watched titan tackle Zackly as Levi pulls out the bobby pin Mikasa left and went to work on his shackles.

"Get off of him!" Rico screamed pulling a gun from its holster aiming it directly at us as titan snaps at Zackly's neck. Titan smirks up at her as he places our hand on Zackly's neck he presses down as hard as he can breaking straight through all the bones in Zackly's neck. Rico screams her finger on the trigger and just as she's about to pull it Levi tackles her down to the ground wrestling the gun from her grip. I hear the gun shot ring loudly through the room, I can smell the blood and I stare in shock looking at Levi blinking at the woman in surprise.

"LEVI!" my titan cries as Levi stands his hands stained with blood as Rico lays dying on the floor. My body moves on its own as I take Levi in my arms holding him tightly as he returns the embrace.

"Fuck, that idiot. I'm so happy I stopped them in time, are you alright did they do anything to you?" titan coos at the raven who runs his knuckles down our cheek shaking his head.

"We need to get out of here Eren, We need to get to Hanji." Titan nods in agreement and lifts Levi bridal style going for the elevator Mikasa took. I feel him fidgeting slightly as the sound of military boots gets closer and closer. The elevator door opens just as a few men from the Garrison corps get to the basement. I hit the button for the doors to close and for the main floor of the house. By now we can hear the screams and sirens of our escape sounding. Levi looks at us worriedly titan only smiles reassuringly and Levi shocks us both by pulling titan close and pressing his lips against our hard. Titan pulls him close kissing him back with all the fervor he can muster. It's like a farewell kiss and a kiss of relief at the same time.

Maybe it's because Levi thinks that if we die at least it will be together this time. Even when I'm not in control the thought brings me comfort. Titan doesn't speak to me he settle for replaying a strange memory for me. He found the notebook I brought with me from the survey corps headquarters. I can see the words on the page but I'm not ready.

I don't want to be ready to see this because I know exactly why I found that the notebook itself looks so damn familiar. We along with Levi wrote it, it was an account of his life and our life together. I wanted to cry, all I've done is follow in the footsteps of my past and hurt the only person that I love. Then it happens… the memory of our wedding he married me, he arranged everything for us. He showed me the sea, and got us that house there. The only thoughts coursing through my mind are will he forgive me once more?

"He will but I won't let you take over… not until I know we can trust you… you have already endangered Levi more than enough… I will take care of him now." Titan says finally breaking his silence, I hadn't realized it until now but he's isolated me within our mind. I can't see what he's doing anymore. I have no control and I feel like it's better that I go to sleep for a while and allow Levi to have someone better than me, someone who hasn't let him down like I have.


	15. Chapter 15

Levi

Eren is speeding down the highway while I lay in the passenger seat trying not to fall asleep. But its hard, my head is killing me and the sounds of the car sound somewhat soothing. Eren looks over at me with a sad expression before reaching over and taking my hand in his. I smile softly at him as he lifts his hand to run the back of his hand down my cheek. "Oh Levi, I've missed you so much." He murmurs quietly as he looks at me almost as though he doesn't believe I'm real.

"Eren." I don't have to say anything because the look in his eyes tells me that hes feeling the same way. He doesn't speak for a long time after that, he only worries about getting the hell away from the titans. It's almost sunrise when Eren ditches the car in a river we both watch in rapt surprise as it slowly sinks deeper and deeper. I take his hand feeling him squeeze mine tightly in return.

"We should find a place to rest for the day, once it hits nightfall we can call for Hanji to come get us." Eren only nods as he takes a look around where we are. I just know that we've made it far enough into rose that we can hopefully rest for a while. "This way… there's a hotel nearby." Eren tugs on my hand pulling me towards the dimly lit motel in the area. He heads to the front desk while I look outside… things are going from bad to worse. I've managed to escape with Eren but I've taken something very precious from the titans… I know they will stop at nothing to get it back.

"Levi this way." He says softly his hands go to my arms almost as if he's reassuring me. I allow him to lead me to one of the rooms on the top floor of the motel far off from any other patrons that may be staying here. When we get in, there is one bed, a small television. Eren throws his jacket (my old jacket) onto the bed then looks over at me still standing in the doorway.

"I know its not ideal, but it will keep them off of us for now." He murmurs coming back over to wrap his arms around me tightly. Those eyes of his are glowing a feint amber color in the room and I know this isn't my Eren.

"Why do you care so much… You aren't Eren." He pulls back with a somber expression. "I am Eren… I… I'm the Eren from before this life… I know you see glimpses… memories of the life we had before this one. I know you remember something Levi!" He says it in a pleading voice.

"What are you talking about? Are you out of your mind? Did the titans fuck with your brain or some shit?" Eren's jaw literally drops at that. He swallows hard and turns his back to me.

"You don't remember the castle?" He freezes in his spot almost as if remembering something. "No… goddamn it no! He left it there, he left your journal… our rings. He left them with the goddamn Titans." I walk over to him as Eren sits on the bed burying his face in his hands.

"What are you talking about baby…?" I question as I kneel in front of him. "I've loved you for a thousand years Levi… I love you, I've been waiting since I was a child to be able to be with you again. He lifts his head and I take a good look at his face, hes all grown up now. "I love you too Eren." I whisper as he stands bringing me to my feet with him.

"Show me then, show me with your body that you truly love me. I want you to show me your love." He whispers in my ear his lips linger on my jaw, I shiver at the implications of his words. "Eren we can't we shouldn't…." I cling to him as gentle lips graze my neck. "Why not, I've loved you since I was a boy. I love you now that I've grown up, I'm not a child anymore Levi. Don't you love me?" He questions softly his face appearing before mine. "Eren." I whisper as his lips ghost over mine, I look into his honey colored eyes glowing in the darkness. Before I can stop him, his lips are on mine, I dig my nails into his shoulders as he roughly presses his lips against mine over and over.

Finally, I kiss him back, because I've always known how I feel about Eren. He slides his tongue in my mouth and I whimper at his taste, he tastes like honey and apples. I feel him push me against a wall, he has me trapped between his strong chest and the wall at my back. I moan softly against his lips as he sucks on my lower lip, his hand holding me by my hip as his mouth ravages mine. He pushes away for a moment to tug his shirt off of his chest giving me a beautiful view of his toned stomach. I swallow hard as he comes closer his fingers grazing the buttons on my shirt. He uses his finger to rip open the buttons of my shirt. I look up at him as he leaned down pressing his lips to mine once again, his mouth is soft against mine as his tongue slides in once more.

I accept him sucking on his tongue as he presses his body against mine. I can feel him grinding against me. Want… I want Eren… But this is wrong, so very wrong.

"Levi." That breathless moan hits me hard and I finally have the nerve to push him away. I plant my hands on his chest and push him hard until he stumbles back. He looks at me confused, but I can't… I cant do this not to Eren. "I'm sorry. I cant do this Eren." I say pushing past him to head into the bathroom.

"Levi!" He is banging on the door and I lean against it panting and trying to catch my breath. "Stop It Eren!" I call back knowing he can hear me perfectly through the door.

"Why are you doing this Levi? Why can't you love me!" He bangs on the door one last time, I can hear him sliding down it. "Eren… you know I love you I just can't do this! I can't." I turn on the shower pulling off my jeans and get under the frigid water, it feels good against my skin. Not long after I hear the hotel door slam I know I'm alone. I feel frustration and anger seep into my veins. I can't take anymore than I already have from him.

It's not fair, I love you brat… I really do but I won't take anything else. I will work hard to make sure you have a happy life. I look up at the ceiling water blurring my vision. I feel cold, it's starting to seep into my bones, I feel very dizzy, before I can stop it I fall I try to grip the wall… something, anything to keep me standing but I can't. I fall hard my world going black for the second time today.


End file.
